


Oblivious Is Bliss

by Blue_skeleton6289



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: 2, 8 foot tall and Papyrus is a whooping 12 feet ahh, Alternate Universe - Mobtale (Undertale), Angst, Bara Sans (Undertale), Blood people will die!, Chara is a boy, Dark fic? Uh yes alittle its happy and dark just saying!, Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Everyone is SO BARA!! Sans is 7, F/M, Fluff, Frisk cant reset or load, Frisk is a girl, Hot skeleton, Papyrus becomes your best friend, Papyrus is smart, Papyrus is sweetie, Past Abuse, Past Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Reader Is Not Chara (Undertale), Reader Is Not Frisk (Undertale), Reader carries to much, Reader is 5, Reader is Sweet, Reader is creative, Reader is lonely, Reader knows more then she wants to, Reader thinks Sans is just absolutely adorable and handsome!, Roaring 20s, Sans has PTSD, Sans is alittle possesive, Sans is protective, Sans is well Mob Sans, She tries, Suicidal Thoughts, Ugh Sans gets hit on alot, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, baggage on them both, blushy Sans! Slowish burn, blushy reader, everyone believes her, he think your???? Not tellin' you gotta read, kind, maybe smut, monster attacks, own bodies, puns, racist assholes, reader gets attacked, reader gets pushed around alot, reader has ptsd, reader is oblivious, reader is smart, reader soul has cracks, she gets out of situations weirdly, she is a goof, they think she is Oblivious and stupidly pure
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:34:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 28,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22380394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_skeleton6289/pseuds/Blue_skeleton6289
Summary: What does it mean when your Oblivious? That you can't see whats right infront of you? Even if it smacks you so hard, you still brush it off? You didn't see anything or hear anything.What happens when that little world you built comes crumbling from the stress, anxiety, fear, hopelessness, that its not ever going to change?What happens when a two big friendly (mobster) looking skeletons.  Come in and buys your town!? For some odd reason the skeleton whos eyelights remind you of the stars, won't you leave you alone?You know nothing. Saw nothing. Heard nothing.You're completely Oblivious....
Relationships: Alphys/Undyne (Undertale), Mettaton/Papyrus (Undertale), OC/OC, Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Comments: 73
Kudos: 244





	1. The Oblivious girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay! I just needed to get this story idea out!! 
> 
> This fanfic was BETA Read!! By these amazing ladies!!
> 
> PLEASE GO FOLLOW THEM!! http://normalayasstuff.tumblr.com  
> http://skinwalkerblr.tumblr.com 
> 
> Them two are the best!! 
> 
> This is something I was REALLY really wanting to write as well as Dreams do come true! And more!. I wanted to see how that one went, and to me its going more then I could ever imagine! 
> 
> So here is another fanfic. 
> 
> Enjoy

+++  
  
  
  
"Here she comes, everyone act like nothing happened last night."  
  
"Why don't we just tell her? She probably already knows. She can't be that stupid? I mean it was all over the news and the only talk around town."  
  
"No it won't process through her head, _I_ honestly wish I didn't know about the shootings. It's sad, she is probably the most purest thing in this hell hole of a town. She is also quite beautiful, she is so unique looking."  
  
"Are you sure it's not an act? For all we know she is a manipulated bitch, who is just trying to get attention. She isn't even that pretty? You can't see anything under her baggy dress. She is probably flat as a board."  
  
"Don't you say that! I have known Y/N for three years, she has... Never been the brightest girl. But she is the sweetest thing though she doesn't hear much with those earbuds in. That's more than what you got. I also _highly_ disagree, I wonder why she is not married yet?"  
  
"Tch, at least I am not an idiot, I know that there are literal gangs around our town. I heard monsters, are moving closer and closer to our town. I think its cause they are getting run out of other towns."  
  
"No, I don't think that's it. I heard they were looking to buy a town. The monster gangs are the most _ruthless_ and probably more dangerous than any other human mobster gangs around these parts. But only a few handful are actually part of it. No one knows who is."  
  
~~  
  
Walking down the cracked concrete sidewalk. You wave hello to everyone with a smile on your face.  
  
"Good morning Miss, Oak!" You shout across the street to the lovely flower shop lady. She is the sweetest old bean ever. She was like a grandma to you.  
  
She looks over her short white pixie haircut and faded blue eyes look at you. Her wrinkly white skin face smiles and she waves. "Hello Y/N, it is a lovely morning. How have you been dear?" She shouts back.  
  
You smile brightly and wave "Perfect, I am getting a new job today!" You said, optimistic! It's gonna be a good day.  
  
Her face frowns for a second then she smiles. "Oh thats lovely the other ones didn't work out?"  
  
"No, they said something about me not knowing enough. Which is weird because I know all about waitressing and have even had experience?" You said, with a frown.  
  
"Did you hear anything last night?" Miss, Bluem asked.  
  
You frown, "No, did something happen?" You asked, your face frowning even more looking worried.  
  
Miss, Oak gives Miss, Bluem a side glance.  
  
"No dear, she just was asking, heard a stray dog was lost." Miss, Oak said, smiling at you.  
  
You give her a smile. "Well okay then if I see one without a collar I will come straight to you guys! I gotta go! Bye!" You said running off, looking for _any_ wanted for help signs. You really needed a job, you have been through 20 in the last 3 years of living here in this town. You just need a job, everyone knows you as the Oblivious girl. Which is completely fine. Some may use harsher words. But it's fine. Right now you just need a job, your landlord was kind enough to give you an extra week. To pay something and you'll be damned if you don't give it your all finding a job.  
  
With that little determination, your mind was set to look for one, even if it took all day.  
  
You look around the people and all over town, chatting and keeping to their gossip circles. Men shouting for buying bread and baked goods. Now your hungry. But that can wait, job first then food.  
  
People waving at you with a smile or giving you a snarky look, some with pity. You try ignore the last two.  
  
You walk around for what feels like forever. And then you come across a help wanted sign! A huge smile breaks out on your face. You run into the Pub and there are men everywhere. Your heart is beating faster, a little ball of anxiety is growing in your stomach. You push it down, and put on a friendly smile. Everything is okay! Nothing's gonna hurt you. Come on, go!  
  
You walk up to the bar counter where a 6,1 foot tall gruff looking white man with faded dark brown hair, who looks to be in his late 30s wiping down the bar counter. The whole place looks like it could use a deep cleaning. It smells like men and booze, you feel like your gonna gag. You force your nose to not scrunch up in disgust.  
  
You walk up to the counter your inch black classic worn out heels *click* on the old chipped wooden floor.  
  
"Excuse me, but could I speak to the manager or owner?" You asked, politely. Back straight to make your already small height look taller.  
  
The man stops, and looks at you. He looks just plain grumpy but, you never know Miss, Oak scared the crap out of you when you first met her. Now she is the sweetest old lady you know.  
  
"Who's askin' toots?" The gruff man asked, looking you up and down. Making you feel uncomfortable. But you don't show it, instead you smile.  
  
"My name is Y/N and I saw your help wanted sign? I was wondering if maybe I could ask what the job is? Or if you still needed help?" You said, trying to catch his interest. You really need this job.  
  
"I don't hire women to work in my bar. To much trouble, now scram lady." He said, pointing out the door.  
  
No no no, this was the last place that was hiring!  
  
"Please, I can do anythin' that's reasonable. I can take any hours your willing to give me. I need a job, please I can clean the whole place in an hour! Make it look brand new, not thats its bad." You were talking fast, trying to plead for a chance. That's all you need is a _chance._  
  
He held up his hand and you _almost_ flinched. But you shut up real quick. You might have said too much, that anxiety that was going away came back into a bigger lump.  
  
"You sayin' you can clean this place that fast? Please it takes me at least 3 hours. Don't be lying to me toots or I will throw you out of my bar." He said, malice in his voice. He wasn't lying you could tell. You feel like your about to cry and you can feel the back of your eyes burning.  
  
"I can! I swear just give me tonight. I will clean this whole place in an hour, free of charge. Please I need a job." You said, frowning you need a job but if you can show him then he might hire you. It's a risk but it's a risk you have to take.  
  
He looks like he's considering it. Then some man comes up to him and whispered something you couldn't hear.  
  
The man's eyes widen and then he...smiled at you which made you _highly_ uncomfortable.  
  
"Oh, your the Ob-" he gets jabbed in the stomach by the other guy. "Girl, I hear about in my bar tell you what, you clean this place in an hour after I close I'll give you a job. Deal." He said, holding out his hand. You smile, and reach out your smaller white hand, when he squeezed his sweaty sticky hand a little tighter. Your heart starts beating rapidly, but you remained calm. Your hand felt _gross._  
  
"Thank you, I will be back by closing time. When is that?"  
  
"12:00am, come before then so I can show you the cleaning supplies. If your a minute late no job." He said,  
  
You freeze for a millisecond, then nod.  
  
"Okay, thank you I'll be here by 11:50pm" you said, than you turned and walked away.  
  
You walked out of the pub and looked around. No one was looking your way. So they didn't see the tears building in your eyes and you wiping your right hand on your knee length baggy white and red sundress. It's okay, just get home.   
  
  
  
~~~15 minute walk home.  
  
  
  
After arriving to your apartment building you just needed to breathe. You did good today, you got a chance to get a job. It wasn't so bad, you think staying optimistic.  
  
Your apartment was small, your door made you walk right into your small living room. That has a small brown couch and cute little oak wooden coffee table. A small matching oak tv stand with a 20 inch old tv sitting on it. Then on the very back wall in the corner is a waist high plastic black table with only a few random items.  
  
Your kitchen was small with a fridge and a four burner white stove. With black chipped counter tops. In the kitchen is a small round table with two chairs. You do dislike the countertops and stove, you are a _decent_ cook so a nice stove would be nice. One that _didn't_ cause fires so often. You can't cook fancy or anything, but you can cook decent meals. Your small balcony is in between the kitchen and living room. Next is your bedroom, its small has a nightstand and a plastic dresser. A twin size bed which your cute little white and cream colored fat chungus cat is laying on. You coo, at him and run up to him. In which he just stares at you with his big light blue eyes and his gray racoon like tail flicks upwards.  
  
"Hey, Ghostie chungus, I am back early did you miss me?" You asked, petting his thick soft fur. He is the _cutest_ thing ever!  
  
You walk to the closet and pick out a pair of baggy black sweatpants and a gray scrub shirt. You strip off your sundress and look in your old wooden white chipped mirror. Looking back at you is a 5,2 foot white skin, dirty medium blonde naturally wavy hair with natural highlights. Your hair's a little past your shoulders and its layered nicely making it look thick and fluffy. You have full pink lips, and naturally plump a little rosy cheeks defining your round face. You have big emerald dough green eyes, with thick black eyelashes. You take _really_ good care of your skin so you don't use foundation or any kind of face make-up. You hate the feeling of it on your face, so you only use lipstick occasionally, mascara and black eyeliner and sometimes eye-shadow. Make-up is expensive so you only use it if you have to or make a good impression. Like today, you wore mascara and black eyeliner and a little black eyeshadow to go with your red and white sundress. You only have a few colors to choose from.  
  
You have average size breast, double Bs. If thats big you honestly don't know? You guess they are a little big compared to other girls you've seen. Your waist is small but not tiny, it does have curve. You also do have a flat stomach.  
  
~~Which has a~~ ~~few scars, along with your back and one on your collar bone.~~  
  
You have an okay size butt, though you do have nice hips. You are curvy and petite some people would call you. (If they ever saw it.) But you do have bigger thighs than normal skinny lean girls. You don't think your fat, but you don't think your as model looking as other skinny girls.  
  
"I look good today, I look healthy and my skin is in really good condition. Now let's get these cleaning clothes on and take a nap hm." You said, talking to Ghost. Who meows and plops his head down on your bed.  
  
You put on the black sweatpants, and old gray scrub shirt. You then clean off all your make-up and wash your face before grabbing a snack and heading to bed. You set your alarm for 11:00 so you had time to wake up and walk there.  
  
You lay in bed for about two hours lost in thought...  
  
You hate being left to your thoughts. Even if that is all the time, you don't have friends. No one wants to be your friend. Yes you do know a lot of people in town and chat with them. But it's not friendship, they don't want to come over and they _certainly_ don't invite you over.  
  
You really don't know why?  
  
You do feel all alone in this big scary world. All you have is Ghost, he is Your only friend. Which your okay with, he is enough you so happy to even just have him. Your okay, this is fine.  
  
You didn't hear anything today, your okay. Nothing happened last night, nothing _will_ happen tonight. Your gonna be okay, no wait you _are_ okay.  
  
Luckily you fall into a nightmare free sleep.  
  
  
  
+++  
  
  
  
"I donno paps, this town looks like its in bad condition. the humans don't look to welcoming either." Sans said, they have been lookin' from town to town tryin' to find that damn gang. Whos been on a killing spree of both humans and monsters. Usually they don't care if human gangs are killing each other. Not their problem. But not only are innocent monsters are getting harmed or dusted, this human gang has been killin' off there bartering gangs. That they rely on to keep some peace with some gangs. Not only that they need to buy a town so they can have a piece of property to themselves and for monsters.  
  
"NONSENSE SANS! JUST LOOK AT ALL THE POTENTIAL! ALSO WHEN HAS ANY HUMAN BEEN WELCOMING TO US?! BUT I CAN FEEL IT THIS TOWN HAS POTENTIAL! THIS MIGHT BE IT! ITS SMALL BUT IT'S A START! ALL THE GANG SHOOTINGS HAVE BEEN POINTING IN THIS DIRECTION!" Papyrus said, he just knows that there is something special about this town! The people might not like them, but he can see this town's a little more friendlier somehow?  
  
"do you feel it, _down to the bone."_ Sans said, as his grin was widening. Chuckling,  
  
Papyrus *sighed* in disappointment.  
  
"SANS LOOK JUST FOR ONE SECOND AND TELL ME THERE IS NOT SOMETHING DIFFERENT ABOUT THIS TOWN!" Papyrus said, narrowing his eyes at Sans.  
  
Sans looks back and just takes a moment to look, no _judge._ But, he was right there was something different. He can tell there are still racist humans roaming around. But there seems to be this sort of peace in the air. That the other towns just didn't have. It was calm in a nice way. Though he can tell there is this darkness under it, just like the other towns. But this could be the town, maybe they could fix it up? Become alittle more acquainted with the humans? Make this there homebase Grillby and Muffet could set up their places. Maybe a small town is what they need?  
  
"you were right like always bro. we need to go to the mayor and make an offer he can't refuse." Sans said, with a wide friendly grin. While bringing out a cigar and lighting it. Keeping his sharp eyelights on the town blow them.  
  
"NYEH NYEH! I KNEW YOU WOULD COME AROUND! LETS GO SANS OUR FUTURE DOES AWAIT!" Papyrus said starting his red shiny car and driving off the mountain they were on. Sans lays back and melts into his seat. Relaxing _deep_ in his _bones._

Papyrus shakes is head at that, such "YOUR SO TOMFOOLERY SANS!"  
  
  
  
+++  
  
  
  
You wake up to your alarm going off and you sleepily without opening your eyes. Turn off your alarm clock.  
  
You lay there for a moment... You push your arms up holding your upper body up. "Oh stars! I gotta get up! Sorry Ghost." You scramble out of bed, and ran to the bathroom. Ghost rolling to his side looking at you then going back to sleep. Your feel so tired but this is more important!  
  
You brush your crazy hair and throw water on your face. You then run to your kitchen and grab a granola bar shoving it in your mouth. While bouncing on one foot to put on your tennis shoes! You throw your hair up and your short layers fall out alittle. While the rest of your long hair is put in a sloppy bun. You grab your old gray coat and brush your teeth, throwing your toothbrush in the sink. Running out the door grabbing your purse and phone.  
  
You say goodbye to Ghost and lock your door. Quietly running down the stairs, you open the door. You continue on your way to the Pub. Running, you aren't stupid you know a lady out this late is just asking for something. But you need to go, if you keep pace then you'll look like you have somewhere to be.  
  
You keep running and see the Pub, you slow down and stop right outside the Pub. *Panting* really hard your lungs hurt and your throat feels dry but you made it. You check your phone and see your five minutes early. Heh, guess you didn't check the time. You smile and stand there with your hands on your waist trying to catch your breath.  
  
You largely inhale then exhale!  
  
Then you open the door and see only one man in the Pub which is the gruff man. He looked like he was about to start putting up the chairs.  
  
He stops what he was about to do and looks down at you surprised, that you actually showed up. "Didn't expect you to show, toots. You look like trash, but guess it doesn't matter right now. Come here I am going to show you the supplies once. You forget where they are once then its your fuck up." He said, walking away, should you follow him or stay here? He did say he was going to show you so.. you start following him to the back.  
  
He walks to the back of the bar and around the side what looks like kitchen is a swing door. He stops before the kitchen door and punches in a pin which you avert your eyes. He then shows you a small closet full of cleaning supplies. There was so many bottles of cleaner!  
  
"Wow thats alot!" you said in awe, as your eyes scan over all the cleaning supplies. He even has MTT brands! Wow those are expensive brands! Your green eyes widen.  
  
"Yeah, theres are alot and they cost a fucking arm and a leg. I hate monsters, but their brands are high quality. You can use anything in this closet, but if you can't put your money where you mouth is then. I will kick you out of my bar." He said, a clear warning in his voice....  
  
"Well if that's the case then I better do that! I don't have money to put in my mouth though? Thats gross why would I do that?" You said, scrunching up your face. Your heart is beating fast and you can feel anxiety and fear build up with his words. You keep calm on the outside.  
  
He gives you a look,  
  
"So you have two minutes before 12. Get the supplies you need once this is shut. It's shut until you need to put them away. It automatically shuts and locks, so no one can steal shit." He said, grunting  
  
Your eyes widen and you hurry up and grab all the things you know you'll need. Your hands are full and he almost slams the door on your fingers. You flinched back _hard._ You feel your anxiety building up. Calm down your okay. You think to yourself to calm down your little heart that's beating _hard_ against your ribcage.  
  
He walks away saying "Go" you run to the bar and look around for where you should start. You have had so much experience in cleaning, ~~not like you wanted it~~ so you have learned how to break down a problem or mess and solve it!  
  
She really is Oblivious, or just stupid either way. Once she fails I can get a free cleaning and hire someone who is at least not an idiot. He thinks going to his back office.  
  
You start with the counter and tables speeding through them. Until they all sparkle and shine, with this amazing brand your cleaning is even better! Then you do all the chairs and bar stools. Only 15 minutes went by.  
  
You move on to putting all the stools and chair on the table upside down. And then you sweep the whole floor and get on your hands and knees to scrub. You see patches of chipped wood so you get an idea. Mixing the dark polish spray with some paint. And it created this shiny almost black polish. You then get an idea to make a whole bucket of this and mop the whole floor. Using a big flat scraping tool to make it smooth. Moving the tables out of the way, you get right to that.  
  
You only have 10 minutes left and you are sweating and are so nervous. It does smell like polish and paint and cleaner in here but, the whole place is looking brand new! Though if it doesn't dry on time you will be screwed. You then proceed while that's drying to scrub the walls and get anywhere you see looks crusty pieces or stains. You only have two minutes left and the poilsh is dry. You carefully step on it to see if its safe and if it left a footprint.  
  
You put all your weight on one foot balancing on it. With your arms squeezed at your chest and your leg bent hovering over the floor. Then you move back to see, nothing!! Your so happy!  
  
"Alright time's up-" he stops talking when he sees the whole bar spotlessly clean. He looks around shocked and amazed. The whole bar looks almost brand new. The floors look _phenomenal!_ He can see his reflection on the black newly polished floor! The tables and chairs look almost brand new. The walls look clean and somehow less crusty?!  
  
You watch him anxiously, walk around the bar. Your so scared he won't like it. What if he liked his old crusty bar or something? With that thought you started to get more worried. But you didn't show it, you were showing a small nervous smile. Which is what you were feeling, just a lot more nervous than what you are showing.  
  
"You, you did all this in one hour? How the hell did a women do this in such a short time? Let alone you, I have heard about you around town,your an oblivious idiot?! Not only that your as little as a midget." He said, not sounding at all apologetic.  
  
You feel like your about to cry, but you hold it in.  
  
You frown deeply at that then, you look at him confused like you didn't hear anything. He just scoffed and whispered to himself. "She really is oblivious"  
  
"Alright listen up toots, you did earn yourself a job." He said, not sounding happy with it but he still said it!  
  
You can't help the huge smile that breaks on your face. You feel like your about to cry tears of _joy_ now!  
  
"Shut up, let me finish. You may have got the job, but I am only paying you 1 dollar an hour. You will work from 4pm to closing time and it _will_ look like this every night. You might get two days off if you do good enough. You can keep any tips, not like you'll get any. You either take it or not." He said, swiping his finger on a table and nothing appears on his finger.  
  
You know he is paying you under minimum wage... And the hours longer than what you expected but that means more money! Which also means money for rent and food! As horrible you know he is cutting you off. You don't have any other job that will hire you. You have been looking for 5 hours around town over and over. Either no one wanted to hire you or you did get the job but, then they fire you in a week. Your gonna take this.  
  
"Yes that's fine! Thank you so much, do I show up tomorrow?" You ask, smiling wide.  
  
"Yeah you will, and don't you dare wear _that._ Dress up in a black skirt and a blouse or something. Don't want you looking like shit." He said, then walking off.  
  
"Put the supplies next to the door and leave." He said turning the corner.  
  
You hurry up and do just that. Then you grab your purse and leave the Pub.  
  
Your struck with so many emotions. Your happy you got a job, you really are. But you also feel so cheated and stupid. But what else can you do? You continue to walk back home down the dark street. Then in the distance. You hear a gunshot. You freeze, then with shaky legs you keep going. You stick to your plan,  
  
Your feet start to make a shuffle like your listening to a beat. You start to sing brokenly and off tune loudly and on purpose. But you feel a little broken inside right now. Tears threatening to fall but you blink them away.  
  
  
  
"Oh! Cause I know your gonna be alright!!!" You sing high pitched and broken like you were drunk. Walking past the alleyway where you heard the gunshot, you can _feel_ eyes on you. "OH YEAHH!!!" You scream, dancing horribly and walking past the alley way and while jamming to your imaginary beat. Secretly taking glances and seeing the man who was holding the other man hostage and about to be shot. Your heart beats faster and your chest tightens. Your speed and loudness gets a little more off.  
  
You keep doing that until you round the corner. You can feel the eyes off you completely, then you heard muffled struggling.  
  
You slump to the ground your back against the brick apartment building. Tears streaming down your face, then you hear another gun shot and two men running after the other man "Get back here!" You hear a man say chasing after the other.  
  
"Maybe.. He got away?" You said, *sniffling* you need to get home! Standing up and keep your face natural like you didn't see _anything._  
  
  
  
You walk back to your apartment trying to keep your mind from wandering. Walking up the stairs calmly and taking out your keys and unlocking your door. You walk in then shut your door, then you slump to the ground and cry. A ugly cry racks through your shaking body.  
  
Crying for that man. Crying for not doing anything. Crying for feeling so cowardly. Crying for seeing what you saw. Crying for being alone.  
  
  
  
"It's gonna be okay, you didn't _see_ anything. You didn't _hear_ anything you _just_ walked home. Your safe." You repeat to yourself over and over. Until you believe it.  
  
~~But in the back of your head you know it's not gonna go away.~~  
  
You slowly get up and walk over towards you table in the corner and _flip_ over the table top. On the other side is a huge bulletin board, lists and papers of things you know... You dont _want_ to know! You just want to keep being the Oblivious girl that knows nothing! As your eyes are getting blurry you back up so your tears don't get on anything. There has been 12 shooting in the past month. Tonight was 13. All having descriptions of voice appearance location. Any gang symbols....  
  
For some fucked up reason you have witnessed **every single one.** You think so broken your heart feels so heavy and you just start crying again from what you saw. That's all its been lately, gang shootings gang wars. Dressed up men have been coming into town questioning people questioning you. Though they left you be when they saw all your information you told them added up. You had alibis and people who stood up for you.... But only because the whole town thinks your a Oblivious or... Stupid. So no one really asks you questions...  
  
You have lived by this since you came here three years ago.... You don't know _how_ you have lasted this long...but it's gotten so hard. You don't think your heart can take it... You don't even have anyone to be yourself around without being afraid of a slip up.  
  
Your so scared, terrified. Everything you have built is starting to crumble... And there is no one here to see it... ~~to save you...~~  
  
You need to write it down. You feel like if you don't your not letting it go! You just want to undo what you saw! Your heart feels like its breaking. Tears are rolling down your flushed face.  
  
  
  
The man's voice was rough and cruel. Brown hair white skin and 16th street in between apartment 5 and a butcher shop. You write down the guy who was trying to kill the man. Who you didn't see.... Your thankful for that.  
  
  
  
You flip the table back over. You... Didn't see anything. You think brokenly.  
  
  
  
"You were walking down the alley way around" you took your phone out and see its 1:23pm "1:18pm, you were jamming to music and you had earbuds in. You couldn't hear anything. You left the Pub and went straight home." you repeat to yourself.  
  
  
  
You then go to bed and have a nightmare of what you saw that night but worse he didn't let you go. You _knew_ to much! You were going to die, all because you were there at the wrong place wrong time. No! _You let this poor innocent man at the mercy to that other man. Due because you were too weak._ A black shadow man figure said a crazy smile on his face.  
  
**No No** **I** , **I didn't mean to** **I** **was just scared.** I **am sorry!**  
  
**no** **I don't know anything!**  
  
*Bang bang* gunshots are fired your way.  
  
Your eyes shot open and your trembling and you grab Ghost and cuddle into his fur.  
  
  
  
  
Oblivious is bliss, you repeat in your head until you fall asleep. Again, while having nightmares of what you _could_ have done. What if you did it differently?   
  
_You just want to live peacefully!_  
  
Oblivious is bliss...  
  
  
  
  
If that were true? Why do you still know so much? Why does trouble find you? Seek you out? Its like the world is trying to reveal you? Expose you and trying to rip you apart. Why is life so cruel? Why are you alone.....  
  
  
  
+++

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it? I know its different from DDCTAM (Dreams do come true! And more!) but, I really like where its going and of course writing it!
> 
> Please tell me your thoughts! I do hope you liked it!
> 
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated!!
> 
> Hopefully will see you guys in the next chapter!


	2. Sans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this was abit late! Alot is going on, I am working on three different fanfics and I wanted to let you guys know. I am going to post once a week for this fanfic and one for DDCTAM. Of course if I have the extra time I will post another. But yeah one chapter a week at least. 
> 
> WARNING- there is a slight panic attack. In this chapter.

+++

Last night did _not_ give you mercy. You were so tired, but you need to get up. Today is going to be a better day its going to be better! 

Slowly moving you feel a heavy weight laying on your chest. Peeking your eyes open you see, lots of cream colored fur. You also hear loud purring coming from the adorable ball of fluff!! 

"Hello cutie" your voice sounded horsh and deep. You sounded awful but, you feel better about crying. Honestly your glad that part of you is still there. You like that you can still cry about stuff, you were afraid you would grow numb... But you haven't your still you, just alittle more broken is all. 

You shake your head from thoughs dark thoughts and get up. You can feel it today is gonna be different! You move Ghost off and carefully place his balled up form next to you. 

You giggle at his confused face. "I have to move you, I need to get up and shower. I do start my job today!" You said, softly and alittle excited! 

You get out of bed stretching your arms above your head. "Ahh" you flop back down. You love doing that, stretching your muscles and then feeling so relaxed. You could melt into your bed right now!

*Sighing* but sadly you need to get up. 

You get pick out a knee length black loose skirt and a blue blouse. Underwear and a bra. You head to your very small but you would call it cozy, bathroom. 

It has a bathtub, toilet, and sink. You were about to turn on the light when. Huh, you flip the light switch up and down and its not working? "What the? I just got a new light bulb? There is no way its out?" You go to your kitchen and try to turn on your kitchen light. Nothing! You run through your apartment like a headless chicken! Flipping all the light switches, anything that needs to be plugged in. "Uh-oh what day is today?" You walk over and see its August 24th Tuesday. You were due for your electric bill! "How could I forget that!? But then again I did not have a job" you trail off. Then you just plop on your bed Ghost meowing in protest. 

"Sorry Ghostie, we don't have any electricity for a week. That also meaaaanns!" You shot up from your bed and your eyes are so wide. "That also means my water bill is coming up! If today is the 24th and Tuseday that means I have one week! I can do that!" A smile is on your face, you have a job now! Which you still should get ready for. 

You go back to the bath and start filling the tub with hot water. A small bath should help you relax. Your gonna leave the door open so you can get some light. As the tub is filling you look in your mirror and yeeks, you look pretty bad. Like you cried all night. You don't even remember crying that much after you fell asleep? Your eyes are even alittle crusty, ew! You gently pick away the crust and wash your face with warm water. 

The tub was full enough so you turned it off and stripped. You loved hot baths they were the best, relaxing with a book. Ahhh! Heaven! Your not even that dirty, so you just relax and soak in the hot goodness. 

Then you hear a really loud annoyed meow. You turn to see Ghost and his front paws are on you tub rim. Stareing at you looking annoyed? Then he meows again but louder and longer. 

"What! Can't a girl enjoy herself?" 

"Meoooow" he turns around and looks at the door hallway.

"Oh you want food. Yeah no, your gonna have to wait." You said, closing your eyes and relaxing. Or tryyyying to! 

"Meeoowww!" He just hit you with his soft fuzzy paw! No claws but but believe it! 

"Is this how you treat your mom! No food until I am done you could have said something before I got in." You said, calmly. 

"MEOW!" He meows so loud then he turns and leaves. 

"Sometimes I wounder if that cat can really understand me" you try to relax again, you calmly wash your body and then relax.

Then you feel like your being watched you look over to see Ghost glaring at you. Sitting down next to his food bowl which he brought over. 

"Really, this is how your gonna be? I can't even take a bath without you going food crazy." You sigh and dunk your hair and wash it really well then you rinse and unplug the tub. 

"Your lucky I love you and you demanding fat chungus butt! Or else you would be starving huh?" You step out of the tub and grab a towel. Its not soft but it works and its big! So your happy with it. Wrapping the towel around your body. You pick up his food bowl and walk over to the kitchen. You grab some tuna and pour it in the bowl. Or try to but Ghost just hopped on the counter pestering you. Scrunching up your nose from the smell, you plop it in his bowl and place it down. He goes to town on it. Looking like a big fat snow ball in his perch form. Aww! You don't like cat food it's just not healthy what they put in it. No matter what anybody tells you, you will always get tuna and not cat food. You know he is happy and healthy. 

You go and get dressed really quickly. Getting ready you put on mascara and alittle lip gloss. Your eyes look so much better still looking tired but you feel okay! Then you go and cook yourself some eggs and toast. 

Brushing your teeth, you still have 3 hours until you have to go. 

You just tidy up your apartment until then. 

+++

"Those animals are not moving into our town!" 

"I heard there not moving in, those monsters killed our mayor! For the town now we have to live in a town running by flithy monsters!" 

*gasp* "What do we do!? We can't move that is just to rash and I don't have the money to." 

"Couldn't we just have our men just kill them? I know they have been up here for five years. But they are filthy monsters, they are even worse then _those,_ colored people! Atleast they are human in some way."

"Maybe if we stay out of their way they will stay out of ours! I don't give to dimes if they like us, we hate them." 

"Shut up you gossip tramps they are coming!" A man said.

Walking down the street was two skeletons in expensive navy and black suits!! Alot of the people fainted, cussed at them, out threw trash at them. Some were just quiet. Some girls were seeing dollar signs. They just kept going, Sans with his wide lazy grin and posture. Papyrus held his head high, his posture straight and elegant.

They were heading towards the town hall stage. 

Everyone was still curious, so they lagged behind and followed.

The taller skeleton stood up on the stage as the shorter fat one took the side or the stage. 

"TESTING IS THIS WORKING!?"

"loud an' clear" 

"GREETINGS HUMANS!!"

+++

You were already out the door and heading to work, 30 minutes early just incase, you have a good feeling about today. Your in such a good mood today, you feel so energized. Your running towards the pub, but then you stop. You look around and you don't see anyone on the streets? Not even Miss. Oak? You keep walking looking around to see if there is something wrong. Then you hear it, its like the sound waves have traveled through the empty streets. You follow the sound and see a whole crowd! 

"What?" You walk closer keeping your distance. Is this the whole town!? What is- your eyes move towards the stage and there you see. 

Your green eyes widen so wide like saucers. Your mouth is open and your looking at two nicely dressed SUPER tall skeleton monsters on the stage! One was very tall from the other you could tell he was much leaner then the other. Who was standing off to the side he was bigger then the other with a big wide permanent grin? You can see he has eye sockets but you cant see if there is something in them? You cant really see to much, being so small your the smallest women in this town. All the children should be in school. 

"GREETINGS HUMANS!! MY NAME IS PAPYRUS! I AM SURE YOU ALL KNOW ABOUT THE HANGING NEWS!! ME AND MY BROTHER ARE YOUR NEW MAYORS!" The taller skeleton was talking so loud! He looked so excited. 

Wow thats an old word _hanging_ you didn't know people still talked like that? Everyone looked confused and almost horrified by his words. Hanging?! Only afew men and you understood what he meant.

Aw, he was like this big ball of sunshine! You can't help but smile already at him. But what! Wait really! You didn't really like your old mayor he was really mean and didn't listen to any of the towns requests. 

"I KNOW THIS MIGHT SOUND SILLY! BUT WE FOUND YOUR TOWN HAS POTEANTIAL!! TO HELP MONSTERS IN OUR COMMUNITY! WE ARE HERE NOT TO CAUSE TROUBLE BUT TO HELP!! YOUR MAYOR DID NOT TAKE ANY OF YOUR REQUESTS TO SOUL! AND HE DID THROW THEM ALL IN THE TRASH! INSTEAD WITH TELL WITH HOW GREAT I AM AND BUMBING GUMS! " Everyone didn't like what he said, 

You and a few other men chuckled abit at that. 'Bumping gums' wow he sure talks with enthusiasm and with old slang. Somehow it really suits him somehow?

Everyone was roaring "What the Mayor didn't take our request!? Why would he do that?!"

"They are just filthy liers! They are demons! We cant trust them!" 

You frowned heavily at that, they aren't demons. That Papyrus looks like the sweetest guy! 

Everyone except you. It wasn't that hard to figure out? He didn't show up unless it was to collect fees from the bank or any shop or restraunt. And he left a suggestion box but he never once announced anything. Looks like you were right. You are frowning though deeply just on your face. Looking confused as ever, like this was shocking. 

"WE JUST WANT TO LIVE IN PEACE AND WITH YOUR HELP WE CAN!! WE ARE OPENING NEW SHOPS FOR MONSTERS AND HUMANS!! NOW IF ANY OF YOU HAVE ANY QUESTIONS I MUST GET A WIGGLE ON!" Papyrus announced, 

Some laughed at that last bit, some were just straight up confused. 

Some were already warming up alittle to him. Mostly the elderly man. 

You thought he was such a sweetheart. You do have a question, you were gonna raise your hand when. The Pub door opened and the gruff man who is now your knew boss. He looks at the crowd then spots you, he glares not looking madder then a badger. 

"Get in here! Your shift started 2 minutes ago. Folks will be coming in to gossip and drink! Your gonna be fired if ya don't come in here right now." He was _not_ in a good mood. You could feel your heart tighten alitte. 

"I am sorry I got distracted. Did you know we have a new-" you were cut off by him grabbing your wrist and pulling you in the Pub. Your _soul_ skipped a beat. You were terrified. Your face even _looked_ it for a second before you forced it into a heavy frown. 

Thankfully he lets go and the doors shut behind you.

You didn't feel the pair of eyelights watching you. 

To busy trying _not_ wipe your wrist off. 

"Get to work toots! I ain't paying you to tell me shit I have already known about for 7 fucking hours! Maybe if your head wasn't in the clouds you would know that those disgusting animals are our new _Mayors_ hours ago!" He yelled at you, hissing the word. You held back your tears and nodded. Then you sucked them back up. 

"But you can't be in the clouds they are two high?" You said, confused? 

He looked pissed then just rolled his eyes heavliy. 

"Just get to work!" He throws this brown long apron at you without looking. Which you catch, then he went to the back to get the booze locker open. 

You don't know what to do? He didn't train you or give you a task? But since its a bar that means he wants you to weigh tables? You put on the apron and tie it into a bow in the back. Should you put up your hair? 

You duck your hair back and put it in a simple braid. Because of some of your short layers some chunks are out. But it doesn't look bad. 

Now that you look around? Why the hell did he not put his chairs down and off the tables? 

You go around lifting chairs off the tables and off the bar which was high it went up to about your chest. 

After doing that you found the pictures for booze. And got that and trays ready. You don't know what else he wants you to do? 

"What do I do now?" You asked, because of your deep clean everything was already done and the place look really good. Infact it looked alittle pretty. Well the floors did. You feel yourself smile at them! You can't believe you did all this!

"They're coming in take the booze pictures and place them on the tables. Then head to the back and organize all the other kinds of booze." 

"Okay, by the way I don't think I caught your name?" You asked, you do want to know. After all you don't want to keep calling him gruff man. 

"Its Robert now get the fuck back there!" 

You didn't say anything after that. Such an asshole!

You hurry and put the pictures on the table and head to the back. Robert opened the bar and let the people in. 

You can hear even in the back the up roar that is this Pub. You hear cursing and yelling about how monsters don't deserve to be here. But they do, they have a right just like those other people with darker skin. Though your if you were to say that you would be killed. That doesnt stop you from doing the right thing when no one is looking. 

You thought about that Papyrus skeleton who was the sweetest thing! And new shops! What would they be like!? Is there culture different? There beliefs!? Course you believe in heaven and that there is a hell. You are curious on what they believe?! What do they like?! But... Thats to many questions. But they're not bad questions. 

Right in the middle of your organizing. You didn't realize the whole Pub went quiet. Then you suddenly get yanked _hard_ off the ground. Causeing a surprised yelp to escape. "Shut it, go serve the bar. That disgusting monster is here for a drink. You give it to him then you tell him to leave." He said 

" I don't know how to-" your cut off

"Go serve him! Now or your fired!" Robert said, what!

"But-"

"Now! If you mess up atleast I can fire you and not lose a dime now go!" He said, meaning every word. Gosh that really stings. 

He pushed you out the door, and you didn't have time to react. So you hung on to the open door handle for dear life. You probably looked funny. You hurried up and brushed your skirt off. A frown on your face but nothing more. 

You turn to the bar and see the skeleton! Not the tall one but the shorter bulky one! He was sitting on two bar stools. 

He was very big but he didn't look fat, though he did have alittle chub on his cheeks, uh or cheekbones? If that is possibe? ~~you found that cute~~ You can only see one side of his face and half his grin. He was wearing a _very_ nice button up nazy striped suit. 

Okay lets do this! Be polite don't stare! You walk up to the bar and now that you are closer even him sitting down he is so tall! Especially to you. 

"Excuse me, uh what can I get you?" You asked standing infront of him now. Looking up at him, his very pretty white eyelights flickered down to you. They reminded you of the stars. Now he was stareing at you. His eyelights looked sharp but soft around the edges. His grin seemed friendlier somehow?

"heh, how abo't a glass of fine whisky sweetheart?" He asked in a deep baritone voice. Wow that voice should be a _sin._ Is it getting hot in here? 

You smile the slightest pink in your cheeks. "Okay!" You turn around and... How the heck do you make a whiskey!? Is it just whiskey? Robert never trained you or taught you _anything._

You turn back around and look under the counter. Leaning back alittle while holding on to the counter. All you see is drink mixers, alot of shot glasses. Wine glasses you think thats a whisky glass! You bend down still hands on the counter, you bounce up and down on your crouched legs. There isn't even a stupid drink list? Wait no its not stupid! Please come out!?

You hear the bar counter creek and hear the skeleton speak. "is there'a problem?" The skeleton asked, leaning over the counter easily to see you. You look up at him a nervous smile on your face. You stand up " No not a problem at all. Just looking at these shot glasses" You said looking at them. That was such a lie... Your most worstly told one yet. 

Its like he could see right through you. You *sigh* and look back at the back bar door. 

You move closer towards him and lean on the counter. His eye sockets widen and you don't know what he is thinking?

Maybe he can help you!? He drinks it so he has to know something about it. Its worth a shot. 

You lean in closer looking him straight in his pretty eye lights. 

"Look I am gonna be honest I don't know what I am supposed to do. I don't know how to make a whisky?" You whisper softly, sounding apologetic. 

"isn't that your job? ta know how ta make a whisky? " He asked raising a bone brow. Looking amused. 

You flushed alitte why did he have to call you out!? 

"I just started today and um, my boss wanted to take a break." You put your flushed face in your hands. you said, frowning heavily and looking so apologetic. You didn't know what to say. You know you could have told him a better lie then that and it be a convincing lie. But... You didn't want to do that. Maybe there was alittle hope. 

" I am so sorry sir, You probably won't get your whisky. I'll just _whiskey_ away now." You said, wait did you just say a pun?! Why did you do that!? Your about to walk away. When you hear a smooth rumbling chuckle!? You look up from your hands and see he leaning on the counter and laughing!?

Hm? "Is my misery amusing to you? Maybe I should go _wine_ about it in the back." You said, aliitle cautious. Just incase that was to far. 

Some how his eyelights grew!? And he was surprised for a second then he really gave a big belly laugh. His mouth was open and he had a little blue tint to his eyesockets. It sounded so full and smooth it was also loud and drawing the attention of alot of people. You try snd stay out of there veiw. 

A huge smile was on your flushed cheeks. Your stareing up at him. 

He composes himself when he sees you looking at him and coughs into his bony fist. Which is very big! His whole arm is also like 5 times as thick as your one arm!! 

"ahem, no its fine sweetheart, i gotcha just grab that whisky bottle up top." He said, pointing to the bottles behind you. He is gonna help you, no one has ever offered to help you before. Not in a long time. 

You turn around and get on your tip toes so you can reach it. It falls alittle forward, which surprises you. You are stareing at the bottle, but you don't question it. You then turn and smile at him. "Now what?" You asked popping open the bottle with all your strength which isn't that much. It pops open and you stumble back alittle. You see the skeletons arm half way out, and looking at you. Amused and you don't know? You don't look long enough to. 

"take a glass and pour alittle bit. its easy. i like my whiskey neat, its simple and easy." He said, with a lazy grin. You smile and take the whiskey glass and pour alittle. 

"Is that enough?" You asked 

"perfect darlin'." You blush alittle at these pet names. 

You hand him the drink and feel alittle proud of your self. 

"That was easy, I can get the hang of this." You said, holding up the whiskey bottle and looking at it. Your gonna need to put it back. 

He chuckles and shakes his head. "i'm sure you will," he said and didn't sound like it was sarcastic. That makes you alittle happy. 

He takes the whiskey and downs it in one go. His teeth opening up again. You just take one little peek down word to see if anything happens. Then you look back up to see him looking at you amused. 

"you that curious to see whats in my pants?" He asked in a playful tone. 

You look at him, then it clicked. *gasp* a smile breaking on your very red face. 

"No no! I am sorry I was curious to see if it would go down. Or like if this magical portal appeared and took it away. I-I dont know?!" You said, embarrassed. 

He was so amused, he started laughing. 

"What was I supposed to think?! I've never seen a monster before or one that looked like a skeleton! It was probably rude, huh? Sorry" you look down ashamed

"don't sweat it sweetheart. thats the nicest thing anyone human has ever said ta me" he said, sounding genuine. Aw, but thats not nice! 

"Well that ain't going to be. I think your eyelights are like the stars and are very pretty!" You sounded genuine, leaning on the counter and smiling sweetly up at him. Your eyes closed. 

So you didn't see the blue blush spread on his cheeks. 

You opened your eyes and see his cheekbones are blue. Your eyes widen " Are you okay!? Your blue, does that mean the same thing it means to humans. Are you sick!?" You asked, worried. You don't know how monsters body works. What if the whiskey made him sick? 

You see he turned more blue. Hold on don't freak. 

"no i am not sick don't worry darlin'. i am just a bit flustered." He said, pulling out a cigar. You hate the smell, but you its a bar so its aloud. 

He doesn't light it though he just twirls it with his phalanges. "don't worry sweetheart i'm not gonna light it." 

What?! How did he know? 

"No its fine its a Bar you can light it." You said, calmly. 

He looks at you a moment, then puts it away? 

You frown in confusion. "whats the name?" He asked, sounding interested. 

You smile at him. "It's not polite to ask for a persons name without giving out their own first." You said, just messing with him, putting away the bottle. That oddly slides back in? 

"where are my manners, the names sans, sans serif." He held out his hand. Like the font!? Which you take with your small one, and a smile. His bony hand was smooth and hard but, warm? " My names Y/N, Y/N L/N! It is a pleasure to meet you Sans!" You smile warmly at him. 

Sans grin grows abit wider and he looks. *gasp* " Its a blush! How did I not get that?" You said, alittle giggle. 

" i wouldn't call it that, _no bones_ about it" Sans said, bashfully. 

"Pfft, haha _tibia_ honest I don't believe you." You said with a raised I brow and a side smirk.

His grin was even wider. He looked like he was about to shoot one back but then you heard a familiar male voice. "Oblivious girl! Get your ass in here now!" 

Your heart was beating alittle faster but you looked calm as a cucumber. You smile at Sans, "Sorry I gotta go. It was nice talking to you Sans uh just leave the money on the counter. He will pick it up." You said, calmly. Just realizing you were still holding his hand. You don't feel as nervous with him around. But its just a feeling. 

You walk away and your hand does feel alittle cold. 

"I am coming!" You said rushing towards the door.

You _do_ feel his eyelights on you, but you can't really care at the moment. 

You open the door not feeling the thing that was placed in your shoe. 

+++

Sans thought the speech was going good. His brother always knew how to win over a crowd. He was the coolest. 

Sans watching the crowd seeing mix faces some curious some pissed off. Then he looked towards the back and saw a woman in a blue blouse and black knee high skirt. You sure standed out from the crowd. He could see you had dirty blonde hair that was alittle messy. Looked like from running, he can't see the color of your eyes but, he was watching your reactions to Papyruses speech. You had a smile on your face, he can't see your facical features. But he could see the smile on your lips. He was about to CHECK you when you looked alittle startled from the man that called you into the Bar? You looked alittle nervous but not as much as your soul was putting out. 

Once he grabbed your wrist, he could feel your soul panic. He was stepped away from the stage and left to teleport where no one could see him. He teleported right inside the Bar in the corner. 

He could felt your soul panic. 

Sans watched the guy and you. 

"Get to work toots! I ain't paying you to tell me shit I have already known about for 7 fucking hours! Maybe if your head wasn't in the clouds you would know that those disgusting animals are our new mayor hours ago!" Sans watch the basterd yell at you. He could see how you were about to cry your big pretty eyes got alittle glossy. He was about to do something when you spoke.

"But you can't be in the clouds they are two high?" You said, your eyes not as glossy anymore? Looking confused. What? Did you really just say that? You changed like a light switch?

The basterd looked like he was gonna punch you but just threw an apron at you. Which you catch and then the basterd walked away. 

Now that he knows you aren't going to be hurt by that basterd. He teleports back behind the stage and watches Papyrus finish his speech. His mind still drifted to you a few times. Your soul was alittle odd he cant be sure but there might be something about it that... Isn't healthy? He could be wrong. ~~he hasn't been wrong~~.

~~

After questions and many disgusting insults. Like if we killed the previous mayor. Heh, he wishes alittle, that was a basterd. Sans knew he was in a gang so of course when they offerd him $100 for the town he gave it away in a split second. Not without throwing racist comments. Sans got curious about you? Why did you say that? It didn't sound right coming from you? Like it was fake? But he doesn't know you so what does he know. 

"hey bro, i'ma go check out the pub see if its better then grillbys." Sans told Papyrus, 

"WE BOTH KNOW YOU JUST WANT TO SEE IF THE DRINKS ARE BAD! BE NICE TO EVERYONE!" 

Coolest bro ever. "course, wouldn't have it any other way." He said, while teleporting away into the alleyway next to the pub. He walked in and the loud pub was _dead_ silent. Heh, he could feel there stares but he doesn't give them a second thought. 

He watched the basterd with sharp pin pricks with a friendly grin. As he went through the back doors. The bar counter was alot smaller then Gillbys so were the stools. He had to sit on two. Which they were okay. The whole place was honestly nice though it wasn't as shabby as the outside. The floors are honestly amazing, he might even see who did them. Have them help with Grillby and Muffets new place. 

He hears the back door open again and he glances to see you holding on to the door handle. As your body is leaning forward and your face is alittle flushed and confused like you didn't know what just happened. It was a little amusing. You stand up and brush your small hands on your black skirt. You are smaller now that he can see you from a closer proximity. Then he sees your frown on your face. Your eye brows crinkle and you look upset? Did you really just fall? ~~or did he push you.~~

He watches you face the bar and then look at him. He is facing the liquor so it doesn't look like he can see you. He doesn't know why but, he doesn't think you will be to bad. But never judge a pretty face.

He sees you step infront of him which makes you look even smaller. Your dirty blonde hair was put in a braid? And now that he could see you this close. He can see you have layers and natural highlights in your hair. They both look good on you, your soft white looking skin looks well taken cared of. You have full plump pink lips and a round but not chubby face and cheeks. With big beautiful green eyes and long eye lashes. He can tell your barely wearing any make-up. 

He can't say that your not attractive. You are quite the doll' 

"Excuse me, uh what can I get you?" You asked him looking up and it didn't sound manicing or disgusted. It sounded genuine. 

He loosened his grin and his eyelights felt alittle less intimidating. 

"heh, how abo't a glass of fine whisky sweetheart'?" He asked, the name falling out naturally. 

He sees you smile up at him with your cheeks taking a rose color. He thought it was cute, "Okay!" You said sounding in a good mood, then turning around and looking like you had no idea what you were doing?

He sees you turn around and look lost. Then you lean back away from the counter. Looking under the bar counter? Why are you doing that? 

He gets curious and leans forward just alittle. With how tall he is, he only needs to move alittle. 

Your bouncing alittle on your bent legs and looking upset and confused. 

"is there'a problem?" He asked, looking down at you. You look up at him a nervous smile. Then you stand up" No not a problem at all. Just looking at these shot glasses" that was one of the worst told lies he has ever heard. 

You *sigh* in defeat. Then he watches your expression change then you look at the doors then at him and start moving closer? He watches you lean on the counter and you are only inches away from his face. 

Your big green eyes that are stareing right at him. No fear no disgust or lies. He can feel his eye sockets widen. 

Then you lean _even_ closer! He can feel alittle bit of magic in his cheek bones. Were you gonna hit on him? 

"Look I am gonna be honest I don't know what I am supposed to do. I don't know how to make a whisky?" He heard your say softly, sounding apologetic. 

Wait what? 

"isn't that your job? ta know how ta make whisky? " He asked raising a bone brow he is amused by that. He didn't except that. ~~why did he expect the other thing~~

He watched your cheeks get darker from embarrassment. His grin stretched alittle. 

"I just started today and um, my boss wanted to take a break." You lied, blushing and putting your face in your hands. But he knew you were embarrassed by it. He knows you mean well and can tell you told it like that on purpose. He already figured that out. The cowardly basterd sent you out here to deal with him. 

" I am so sorry sir, You probably won't get your whisky. I'll just _whiskey_ away now." You sounded sorry. Then he heard the pun... 

He just starts chuckling he didn't expect that. He can't help but chuckle. He falls on the table, he's trying to compose himself.

"Is my misery amusing to you? Maybe I should go _wine_ about it in the back." You said, a mock sad tone. With a smile on your lips.

He paused for a second his eye sockets widen then he laughed harder from his non-existent gut. Wow what a woman. Those where good, he is alittle stumped he didn't see you slowly move in a certain spot. 

He peeked his eyesockets open and was surprised when he saw you looking at him with a bright smile. Your pretty big green eyes, soft and bright. He can't help but straighten up, clearing his non-existent throat

"ahem, no its fine sweetheart, i gotcha just grab that whisky bottle up top." He was gonna help ya out, that basterd set you up for failer. Well that ain't gonna happen. 

He watches you smile at him then turns around and you stand on your tip toes reaching for the whiskey bottle. Your so small like alittle doll. He discreetly nudges the bottle with his blue magic. That slips into your small hands.

He watches you stare at the bottle for a moment. He wounders if your gonna react?

Much to his delight you turn around and ask him what to do next. Ignoring it. While popping open the bottle you were struggling with, almost falling back. Which he was about to catch you when you caught yourself. His arm was out stretch alittle, he thought it was alittle funny and adorable. His expression softened, 

"take a glass and pour alittle bit. its easy, i like my whiskey neat, its simple and easy." He said, relaxing more in his two chairs. Just like him, he thinks he can be a pretty simple skeleton. 

Your smile is still on your face and you pour alittle in the glass. 

"Is that enough?" You asked him, not sounding sure. 

"perfect darlin'." He didn't mean ta say that last part. But you didn't seem to mind, so he thinks its okay. 

You hand him the drink, which he takes. 

"That was easy, I can get the hang of this." You said, holding up the whiskey bottle and looking at it. 

You look proud of yourself, considering you just started he thinks ya did good. 

He chuckles shaking his skull. "i'm sure you will," he meant it you seem like a bright young lady. Even if he is alittle puzzled about you. And that cloud comment.

He downs the whiskey, it is horrible. The taste is like chemicals and water. The corner of his eye socket he sees you glance at his pants. He knows you were looking to see if it would leak out on the floor. His grin stretched amused. 

"you that curious to see whats in my pants?" He asked teasing you. 

You looked like you were thinking about what he said, he swears he saw a light bulb pop in your pretty little head. 

He watched highly amused.

You gasped loudly and a smile was still on your face. Which was surpriseing he would have at least got a disgusted look. That was now very red, the color did suit you. 

"No no! I am sorry I was courious to see if it would go down. Or like if this magical portal would appeared and take it away. I-I dont know!" You said, shaking your red face. 

He think its nice that you apologised but he knows you didn't mean no harm. A magic portal? Thats the first, he was not expecting you to say that. He wounders how you would react to his short-cuts. Even that thought and what you said makes him laugh. 

"What was I supposed to think?! I've never seen a monster before or one that looked like a skeleton! It was probably rude, huh? Sorry"he watched you look down in shame.

"don't sweat it darlin'. thats the nicest thing any human has ever said ta me" he told you, he meant it. Out of all the encounters this is the most enjoyable conversation he has had with a human. 

"Well that ain't going to be. I think your eyelights are like the stars and are very pretty!" You sounded genuine, leaning on the counter and smiling sweetly up at him. Your eyes closed. 

...he did not expect that forwardness and it wasn't even dirty! It was the sweetest complement he has ever gotten. He loves the stars and you saying that got his soul beating. He can feel his magic travel to his cheekbones. Shit, and you are so close. Do you even know what you just did!? That was the cutest thing he has ever seen. ~~or heard~~ ~~~~

" Are you okay!? Your blue does that mean the same thing it means to humans. Are you sick!?" You asked, sounding worried. Oh now he knows he is blushing, you didn't know anything. It was sweet of you to care but he is just fine.

"no i am not sick don't worry sweetheart. i am just a bit flustered." He reached in his suit to grab a cigar. Then he saw your face for a split second scrunch up. He would have to be paying close attention to even notice. Ya don't like cigars, though this is a monster cigar it smells like fire wood and mist. It also doesn't damage your lungs. Not that he has to worry about that. But he won't argue with you about it, he'll tell you later. ~~why would he tell you later? Was there gonna be a later?~~

He doesn't want to light it anymore but, he twirls and plays with it lazily with his phalanges. 

"don't worry darlin' i'm not gonna light it." 

He watches your face carefully, your brows frown in confusion at what he said and what he was doing. You glance at his hand and at his face. Why were you so hard to read? Not impossible but, if he wasn't paying attention. He would have missed so many emotions that crossed your face. He feels himself becoming more curious of you? 

"No its fine its a Bar you can light it." You said, simply and calm. Like you didn't hear him, he may like smoking but he is a gentleman and respect a ladies wishes. Especially one who was nice ta him since the moment he came in here.

Why are you so dismissive? He can see that your being honest but right now your not. It sounds like a distant voice speaking. Even if you are just being poilte.

He puts away his cigar looks at you and asks. He watches you frown at him looking atthe cigar he put away. You looked baffled like that has never happened before. 

"whats the name?" He looked down at you, he was now interested. Who are you? 

You smile up at him "It's not polite to ask for a persons name without giving out their own first." You said, playfully. So you were just playing around, instead of answering. But you did have a point heh, Papyrus would have called him a bonehead for sure. You were reaching for the bottle slot hole to put back the whiskey. Which he helps slide back in.

"where are my manners, the names sans, sans serif." 

He watches you take out your small one and gently grab his much bigger hand. Your hand was soft and warm, it was also alittle squishy. Your lips had a smile and you introduced yourself 

"My names Y/N, Y/N L/N! It is a pleasure to meet you Sans" Your smile was warm and he could see your soul light up the smallest bit. But he can't see the color, he is going to bet KINDNESS. 

Sans feels his grin widen more and he can feel his cheekbones alittle hot. 

All of a sudden tou *gasp* " Its a blush! How did I not get that?" You said, alittle giggle. With big eyes then closing them from your giggling. It was like a little sort tune. It was adorable. 

" i wouldn't call it that, _no bones_ about it" Sans said, bashfully. 

"Pfft, haha _tibia_ honest I don't believe you." You said with a raised I brow and side smirk on your lips. 

You just told a bone pun, he could be here for hours. He was just about to challenge you when he heard the basterds voice coming from the back. 

"Oblivious girl! Get your ass in here now!" The basterd said, what the hell? Who talks to a lady like that? He was to busy thinking about the way he treated you and not the really thinking about the first insult. 

Your face didn't even move? Nothing but a smile like you were reacting but you weren't showing it. Like the name the insults were normal? This time he couldn't see it but subconsciously you squeezed his hand alittle tighter. That he just realized he was still holding.

You smile at him, "Sorry I gotta go. It was nice talking to you Sans uh just leave the money on the counter. He will pick it up." You said, then walking away. 

His hand somehow felt cold? 

"I am coming!" You shout back, but it didn't sound that loud. 

He watches you leave towards the back, yeah like he is gonna leave your money on the counter where someone can steal it.

He gets out his wallet and puts a 2 dollar bill down. Then slipping a 10 dollar bill in your high heel shoe. He would have placed it in your pocket but he didn't see any. 

His now sharp pin pricks watch you leave out the back door. He has alot to think about but first things first. 

"heya, guys tell _Robert_ i said he can keep the change" he grins wide at everyone standing up and walking out of the pub. 

+++

Closing time was up, wipeing and cleaning the tables and chairs. Picking them up the chairs and stools. You were about to head home, everything was clean. You were so tired, the first days are always the worst. But they get better over time. Your mind kept drifting over to Sans. He was so nice, it didn't feel fake or pity.... You like to think its because its because he enjoyed your company and...not because he pityed you. You've have that happen more times then you can count. It hurts, but atleast people talk to you right? After today though, it felt like a real two way conversation. Its like he could see something in you, it scares you alittle. You haven't had someone talk to you and keep engaging in the conversation. You even had a few slip ups. You were talking to much like yourself... You can't do that. _That_ self knows to much. But it was nice, you did get in trouble but once he went back to retrieve the money he left on the table. He didn't say a anything else except to clean and leave.

So thats what your doing, it must have been over a dollar because he looked like a happy man. Well at least he isn't mad at you. 

Your walking out of the Pub and you just want to get home. Its dark and you are tired and its getting colder at night. You continue walking until you walk past the alleyway you.... Went past last night. You sprinted past it and you didn't hear anything. Tears prick at your eyes and you feel like you are in a nightmare. You hurry home and calmly open the door and unlock your apartment which was on the second floor. You were blessed tonight nothing bad happened. You walk in and Ghost came running meowing at the door. 

You shut the door, and "awww, my chungus I am home, I have such a day to tell you!" You pick him up and he purrs like a motor while bumping your chin. 

"I talked with a monster today, and not just any monster a skeleton! He was so big and tall and he was so nice! He was also cute and handsome, and he laughed at my puns!" You said, giddy while getting him his tuna. It was dark but you were using the open windows.

He meows, "I know! No one has ever done that! He was also so cute. He had this blue blush when he was flustered. Cutest thing I have ever seen!" 

"Meeoowww" 

"Of course second to you, oh also we have two new mayor's! Papyrus and his broth...er." Your eyes grew so wide you stepped back. Hands on your mouth, you were talking with one of the new Mayors!! Oh gosh you made an idiot of yourself. How did that get passed you, same with his suit... Now that you think about it, they could both be mobsters? You know that only a handful is in the monster gang and you shouldn't judge someone by their appearance. But you weren't... Stupid, you weren't. 

Even if they were, so was the last Mayor and he wasn't a good guy. Papyrus seemed like a sweetie. Though it could have been an act? But you would be able to tell, you don't know you just need to be careful. Sans brings out some of your other side you don't want out... As much as you love that side of yourself... That side knows to much. Maybe if you... Stay...away... It will be fine. _why_ _does_ _th_ _at idea hurt so much?_ ~~because you didn't feel alone for the first time in years.~~

You sit down on your bed and bend down to take off your heels. They are already in bad shape, any more carelessness with them. They will be saying hello to the garbage. 

You remove your left heel and feel something? You just assumed it was a piece of trash or paper that somehow got stuck. So when you pulled your heel off you didn't expect to see a crisp ten dollar bill. You drop it, then you realize how stupid _that_ was and picked it up before it fell. *thud* Now you are on your back and your feet are up legs. On the carpet floor and your braid sprawled out. 

Your holding up the 10 dollar bill! Just in awe, stareing at it. What do you do with this much money!? This could cover your electric bill and rent heck all your bills and alittle extra for grocery shopping! You mind is thinking of so many things! You could buy so much tuna for Ghost! You could do all that! 

But... Where did this come from? Ghost comes and sits on your belly stareing at you. You stare back, your eyes grow and you look back at the dollar and inspect it. There! Right in the top left corner is a signature! So small you wouldnt see it _you_ can barely see it. You can't see it from it being so dark in here so you get up and grab your purse. You open up your phone using the light and there in the corner is the smallest signature. It says _D§R?_ What does that stand for? A company? A wealthy person?... A gang? 

Your heart speeds up and your eyes widen. No no no! Its just a crazy coincidence! You stand up in the dark, you run to your desk in the dark, flipping over the table top and scanning all the disruptions. You see three symbols that you drew in memory. You feel like you are about to throw up, your stomach is in the biggest knots. Your heart is pounding against your rib cage. Running you index finger down the many lists narrowing it down. Your trying to not think of any of these nights. Flash backs fload into your head. 

_shut the fuck up someone is coming._

_Please I got the money, I just need *shot, bang*._

Your breathing is so heavy your eyes are blurry you feel like you can't breath. You didn't _hear_ anything you didn't _see_ anything!! You look at four symbols and match it to this one to see if there was any match. Shakliy you put the dollar bill close to the symbols and see

** R~$ **

**D/T**

**B¿S**

And last you can not for get the most common.

**D_M_M**

You have seen this one over four times. You try so hard not to think about it. You don't even want to know what it stands for. 

You dont see a single match and you slump to the floor. In relief, maybe you are over thinking this? You just made a huge panic over nothing!! Your breatheing is back and slowly coming back. 

You give a sad watery laugh, your _an_ idiot. You really are, you just had a panic attack over something so stupid! You _feel_ so stupid, you stare at the 10 dollar bill. Why? You feel tears start to fall down your cheeks, you find out something new all the time. Even when your not looking for it. It just _slips_ right in, chuckles. Your so paranoid and scared that you are question whether or not to rip this 10 dollar bill into peices... 

Ghost comes and sits in your lap purring and nudging your hand. Comforting you, you smile alittle at him and pet him. You... Will think about this... 

You take a tack and pin the 10 dollar bill to the bulletin board placing the tacks back under the desk. You could never be to careful. 

You gently fold it back into a normal, plain, boring. Table... 

"Your okay, you didn't see or hear anything. You didn't just have a panic attack for no reason. You are okay." You repeat to yourself, you feel like you are going out..

When will this end...

Your mind drifts to Sans... He might be a in a gang... But you don't know that.... You don't _know_ anything. Your oblivious. So... Its okay... To see him again... If you bump into him... If- if he wants to talk anyway. 

Right?

Thats okay, right? You just need to be careful, you start to drift off to sleep on the floor Ghost your only comfort. 

You are so grateful to fall into a dreamless sleep and pray for a better day tomorrow. 

+++

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reader meets sans at her new job. 
> 
> He slips a ten dollar bill that has the smallest weird signature. That scares her into tbinking its a gang she might know. So she goes into a slight panic attack and then she calms down seeing that it wasn't. She fell asleep on the floor with Ghost in her lap.
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! 
> 
> I don't know how good I wrote Sans. He is alittle harder then I thought, over time I should become the better!! 
> 
> Also thanks for all the love!
> 
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated!!
> 
> Also wanted to give ya'll a heads up I will be posting a chapter weekly. Maybe two if I have the time, I am working on DDCTAM and another collab fanfic that I am super excited about also!


	3. Papyrus!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys!!! I have experienced my first ever writers block! It was the worst!! 
> 
> I hope this was atleast a decent chapter! I have a plan! And I am gonna stick to the plan! 
> 
> Thank you all for your patient's! And 70 KUDOS!!! And 16 BOOKMARKS!!! AHHHHH!!! I don't deserve that much! 
> 
> Just enjoy! 
> 
> Oh and HAPPY VALENTINES Day!!

+++

Already out the door you head down the stairs and outside. The wind blowing your hair and feeling that fall breeze coming in.

You feel okay, but you _have_ to be. Today is a new fresh day! 

Walking down the road Miss Oak calls out to you. 

"Hello dear, are you alright! I heard you had to serve that skeleton yesterday." She shouts outloud sounding worried. 

Word sure does spread fast, "Yes! He was very nice, did you know he is our Mayor! I had no idea!" You said, sounding shocked and surprised. 

Miss, Oak gave you a look of pity. " Oh dear, you don't even know what he is? Do your eye's need checked? I can get you one for you dear if your low on money." She said, looking at you.

You feel a sharp pain in your chest, why are people so cruel? Even Miss, Oak.

"What? My eyes I can see clear as day! I don't even need reading glasses, is everything okay?" You asked, coming closer to her looking worried. 

Her expression looks surprised of course this poor dear wouldn't know of monsters. 

"Dear, do you know what a monster is?" She asked you.

"Why yes! They are the our lovely new Mayors. But I miss our last one, I wounder what happened? Unless your talking about the one's in the fairy tales?" You asked, tilting your head. 

She just shook her head, you don't know anything. Are you so oblivoius to not see that they are monsters? Disgusting even, walking corpses!

She grabbed your hand like she was explaining the boogy man was real. Keeping up your confused face.

"They are monsters, _not_ people. They are even lower then the coloured. Do you understand they don't have rights." She said, 

Your face frowned heavily, your expression was your real one. You have to be careful what you say. 

"But I talk to my cat like he is a person? He even response, and if they are so low, which isn't possible because they are _sooo_ big! And tall! Did you see the Papyrus skeleton! He was so cool!" You said, getting off track. 

What you wanted to say was nothing so air-headed or oblivious. It was much more power, passion, Belief. But... Its not possible anymore. 

You smile a ~~sad~~ soft smile. Your eyes hold so much emotion that no one can just see. 

She shakes her head, she won't ever get through to you. "Just be careful weary of them. They may be our... New mayors but they are still monsters." She said, squeezing you small hand. 

"Well of course, I mean I was so weary of you" you said, honestly and smiling innocently. 

She looked speechless and like she just got slapped in the face. 

"I mean you were like a hardcore grandma on the streets! I thought you were gonna make me run all around town or something!" You said, after 10 seconds of letting her think for a moment. Before she *sighs* in reilef being compared to a monster. 

"Oh well dear, alright. Have a good day, dear see you later." Miss Oak said, patting you hand and going back to her flower shop. 

You smiled and waved shouting goodbye! You walked down the road and now that you look you see more monsters!!! Not alot, only a hand full like you saw a sad looking ghost with headphones. Aw, you were about to go over and say hi when he starts to disappear from seeing some human guys approaching him. Looking hostle, oh. 

You keep going, your heart reached out to the little ghost. You just wish this place would change. But you can't expect that, you are still on the bad side of the city.

Walking down the street you hear a _loud_ familiar voice. Turning your head you see up ahead clear as day the _very_ tall skeleton! He had to be 12 feet tall, he was waving at the pass bying humans. Who were avoiding him or snarling in disgust. They can't do much then that without endangering there family's with debt now that the monsters are the mayors. 

"GOOD EVENING, I THE GREAT PAPYRUS! HAVE COME TO TELL YOU ALL OUR NEW LAWS IN THIS TOWN!! WOULD ANYONE LIKE TO HEAR!!?" Papyrus yelled happily at the walking by or rather the avoiding the big friendly skeleton. 

Aw, he is really pulling on your heart strings. Okay if you play this right its okay to get close to him. With that thought you are alittle determined. You happily walked towards the stand he has set up. 

"Hi, I was wanting to know the new laws! I never get around to them! So might as well before work!" You said, genuinely wanting to know. Its always good to be up to date on things like this. You never know when that information could save your life. 

You watch the gaint skeleton look shocked then a bright huge smile pops on his bony face. Aw, that was adorable!! He reminds you of Ghost in a way. A huge fondness already blooming in your chest. 

"WELL ISN'T THIS THE GREATEST DAY!! COURSE NOT AS A GREAT AS ME!! NYEH NYEH! SMALL HUMAN, PLEASE READ THIS PAPER!!!" Papyrus hands you a white piece of paper. You smile and take it, eyes wondering on the paper.

NEW LAWS!!

DO READ IF YOU ARE _NOT_ A DATE!! 

You grin at that, holding in a chuckle, 

MY BROTHER AND I HAVE LIKED TO ANNOUNCE NEW LAWS FOR YOUR OTHER ONES DID NOT SOUND TRUSTWORTHY!! 

  1. NO HARMING OR KILLING ANY MONSTER! OR OTHER DIFFERENT KIND OF HUMANS! THAT GOES FOR CHILDREN OF ALL KINDS!



2.NO RAPEING OR SEXUAL ASSAULTING ANY. MONSTER OR HUMANS!

That one almost made your breath hitch. You held back the heavy feelings and breaking sad expression. Keeping your face neutral. Your heart was beating rapidly against your ribcage.

You didn't notice Papyrus watching you with a concerned look.

3\. NO HARMING ANOTHER UNLESS ITS FOR SELF DEFENCE!!

4\. MINIMUM WAGE WILL BE 3 DOLLARS AN HOUR!

You *gasp* at this, you point at number four!! A smile on your face. 

"Does number four, for minimum wage, does that go for woman as well?" You asked, reading it over again. That would be amazing! You wouldn't have to work yourself.. To the _bone._ Gosh dang it, now you are making bone puns. 

You wounder if Sans would have laughed at that one.

His face scrunches up in confusion, oh you guess thats no of course not why would that cha-

"OF COURSE!! WHAT A SILLY QUESTION TO ASK!?" He said, looking down at you. Your green eyes light up, then you start to feel yourself becoming loose with this skeleton. 

Is that okay?

You look at the time and see its almost your time to head to work! 

"Papyrus, I am sorry to cut this short but, I must head to work before my boss has my head. Papyrus it was nice talking with you!" You were smiling sweetly at him. About to tell him goodbye when.

He stops you placing his bony hand on your shoulder, it didn't feel uncomfortable, it wasn't as smooth as Sans or warm. But still had this gentleness that you didn't fully expect. Because of how big he is.

"IF ITS NO TROUBLE SMALL HUMAN CAN I GO WITH YOU?! JUST UNTIL MY BROTHER GETS BACK!! I AM DONE HERE ANYWAYS AND WOULD LOVE SUCH A NICE HUMAN AS SOME COMPANY!!" Papyrus said, looking down at you hopeful. 

Oh stars this gaint, gaint!? Something you don't know, you have never met someone like this! He is just so precious! You really think about it clenching you purse strap, you don't know how this will turn out. Let alone what eveyone will think. 

"I don't mind Papyrus! Lets go, then" You said, as your heart won over mind. Walking off acting aloof and dingy. Like you don't know about the stares and pity, scared, some even looking mad. Oh boy, lets hope this doesn't back fire.

Papyrus happily follows you, but by the time he catches up. (which wasn't very long) His legs were so long they were three of your steps. So you had to lightly jog. 

"WHERE ARE WE GOING!?" He asked, looking down at you. His suit looking very sharp from your angle, not a single wrinkle!

You smile and point towards the Pub up ahead." That Pub right there, I just started working there yesterday! I honestly don't think my boss will uh, react to well." You said hesitant, you know he won't but he might react worse if your not careful, its like walking on eggs shells.

~~If you know this, why are you still continuing to talk with him?~~

*Gasp*"Wait you said your brother, do you mean Sans, big starry eyelights and a big grin, likes puns and a neat whiskey? Wears a striped nazy suit." You asked, him confirming. If that is true then they both are not only Mayor's they are brothers that you have talked to. Monsters are so friendly, you are already getting comfortable with them. ~~to comfortable~~.

"GASP! OH DEAR SMALL HUMAN ARE YOU THE CU- SMALL HUMAN SANS MENTIONED!! YOU MUST BE Y/N L/N!!" Papyrus stops and picks you up by your waist. Your shocked and freeze for a second before relaxing. Its okay. Sans mentioned you!?

You see you are 7 foot off the ground your white little flower print dress lifting alittle from the wind. You look at Papyrus and can't help the giggle that comes out. Your shaking your head. 

"Papyrus you can't just lift someone up without permission. And yes I am that small human" You tell him, as you watch his face change into in 'o'. Realizing how impolite that was.

He gently places you down "MY APOLOGIES SMALL HUMAN I WAS SO EXCITED! I DID NOT MEAN TO BREAK YOUR PERSONAL SPACE!" He said smiling sheepishly, sounding worried that you won't like him. Aww, never!! You would give him a hug if you didn't feel all the eyes on you two. 

"What is a personal space?" You asked him dumbly, noting how the humans that were getting closer paused. 

"You can't break a personal space? Its not glass?" You said alittle louder casually. As the group of humans all roll there eyes or scoff. 

Papyrus is stareing you down now. Looking completely confused in your sudden weird change. Like what you said sounded so real, like you were genuinely asking. But it sounded odd coming from you. He frowns heavliy seeing the humans looking away more but with pity and annoyed? Huh?

"Come on Papyrus! Let's go to my work, its at the Pub!" You said, excited and trying to get away from what you just did. It wasn't your smartest idea, you just hope it wasn't a bad one. 

Continuing to walk down the road, Papyrus talks about what he loves as you listen intently. 

"SPAGHETTI IS THE MOST DELICIOUS MOST PERFECT MEAL!! I OF COURSE AM AN EXPERT NO ONE CAN REACH AS GREAT AS I!" He said, putting his black gloved hand to his bony chest. 

You giggle, but also find yourself in awe. "Your so passionate about it! But I have to ask, what's spaghetti taste like?" As soon as those words came out of your mouth. Papyrus froze.

Oh no, did you say something offensive!? Back up back up! You have never had spaghetti. As you were about to retreat from your question. 

Papyrus placed his hand on your shoulders facing you. A dead serious look, like you just told him the biggest craziest thing in the whole world. 

Uhhh, he has bend down all the way towards your face! Making your face flush alittle at the closeness. 

"You Poor Poor Human Y/N!! WHAT TRAVESTY!! BROUGHT UPON THIS KIND SOUL!! GASP WE MUST GO!! YOU MUST TRY MY SPAGHETTI!!" Papyrus said, as he was dragging you off. With his arm pulling you as you were leaping every 7 feet to bounce on the ground to prevent yourself from hitting the ground. 

"Aahhh, Papyrus what about my work!! I don't want to get fired!!" You scream while holding on as best you can!! Your dress was floating up to a close call everytime!! 

Passing ~~flying~~ by horrified expressions on the towns folk. Oh cheese n' cracker, how are you going to explain this one?

He stops upon this, which makes you slam into his bony legs, oww!!! Holy stars!! That was very hard.

Holding your chest and arms. That hurt pretty bad, defently gonna bruise. 

"OH I AM TRULY SORRY HUMAN I GOT SO DUMBSTRUCK THAT YOU HAVE NEVER HAD SPAGHETTI THAT YOU STILL HAVE WORK!! WHICH IS VERY IMPORTANT! LET US BE ON OUR WAY!!" He then carefully turns back around as you two walk again passed the still terrifying and pity looks sent their way. 

"SPAGHETTI IS AN ITALIAN MEAL! WITH FRESH TOMATOS SEASONINGS, GROUND BEEF AND WITH LONG NOODLES!! IT IS ALL A DELICACY!! HOW HAVE YOU NEVER TRIED IT!?" Papyrus sounded so happy and it did sound pretty good. Now your hungry. 

"It's not like I never wanted to, its just spaghetti is a high class meal. It's really expensive where we are and any restraunts that do have it is just not worth the meal. No matter how good it is. That money could have been used for something more important. And if you want to buy the ingredients its also so much for just a pot spaghetti. Plus what if I didn't like it or couldn't finish it? I wouldn't want to waste it!" You explain to Papyrus who nods in understanding? 

"I NEVER KNEW HOW EXPENSIVE MY DISH WAS!? IT IS AMAZING BUT IT SHOULD BE SHARED WITH EVERYONE!! YOU MUST TRY IT!! YOU WILL TRY IT!! WITH ME AND MAYBE MY BROTHER IF HE GETS HIS LAZE COCCYX UP!" Papyrus shouts, talking about his brother. Sans who you can imagine is alittle lazy. His poster screamed layed back.

"I WILL TAKE FULL RESPONSIBILITY FOR YOUR LATE APPEARANCE!" He said, as you two made it back to the Pub you saw it up ahead. 

"Look there it is! I work right here!" You said, while pointing at the rundown looking pub. 

Which Papyrus stares at then he says "GASP!" You hold in a giggle, such a sweet pea! 

"THAT IS THE PUB MY BROTHER WENT TO! SO HE DID INFACT TALK TO YOU!! I THOUGHT HE WAS JUST MAKING THAT UP TO GET OUT OF PICKING UP HIS SOCK!!" Papyrus sounded completely baffled, wait he didn't pick up his sock? Why would he go through that much trouble and not pick it up himself?

"Wait so he did talk about me!? What did he say?!" You really want to know! He was so funny and nice charming! To you so, you really want to know if it was still good things. 

"WHY ALL GOOD THINGS!! I ASSURE YOU TINY HUMAN!! HE JUST WON'T PICK THAT SOCKK!!!" Papyrus changed it back to the sock. 

"Why don't you ju-" 

"TINY HUMAN DON'T YOU KNOW ABOUT SOCKS!! THEY ARE A PRIVATE THING TO MONSTERS AND HE JUST LEAVES IT IN THE LIVING ROOM FLOOR!!! WHERE EVERYONE CAN SEE!" Papyrus was screaming and scareing off town folks. As they ran away.

You hold in a laugh at that, "Sorry Papyrus, that must be hard. I never knew socks were a private thing. Is it like undergarments?" You asked wanting to know more, monster culture is so different! 

Walking at the Pub doors, your about to open them. When they are open for you! 

"NO LADY SHOULD OPEN A DOOR WHEN THE GREAT PAPYRUS IS AROUND! NYEH!" He laughs, cutely and bows alittle holding the door open. Which makes you blush, no one has ever done that!? 

"T-thank you Papyrus! You are quite the gentleman er, or skeletonsgentlemen?" You blush alittle not sure as you cursory back to him. 

Which he just _beams_ at, as you two walk in. 

"WELL OF COURSE! I HAVE NEVER BEEN CALLED THAT BEFORE?! I LIKE IT!" Papyrus said placing his bony hand on his bone jaw. 

You giggle, "I am glad you like it! Now let me just put on my-" a gruff familiar voice, which you know as Robert. 

" You! Girl! You are late by 10 minutes! You have crissed your one chance! Your are fi-" he looked furious with you, which made your heart beat fast anxiety and fear creeping up your stomach and throat. 

You still looked calm, but Papyrus wouldn't take this talk towards a lady, especially one such as yourself. You were the kindest human he has ever encountered besides Pup.

He straightens his back and grows to his full 12 feet height. Looming over the gruff man. Who pales at this very intimidating stance. Drawing back.

"EXCUSE ME ROUGH HUMAN! BUT YOU MUST EXCUSE MISS HUMAN Y/NS LATE HOUR! SHE WAS WITH ME LOOKING OVER THE NEW LAWS I HAVE PLACED OUT!!" Papyrus announced much louder for everyone in the bar to hear. As you just continue to act like you have no clue what he is saying. But also agree 

"Ohh! Yes, I was doing that! They are alittle confusing but, very educational!" You said, as well alittle louder as people like you expected, looked over and placed something together. That you were again oblivious to what was really going on. 

You watch your boss stumble back alittle looking scared but, then straightens up. 

Then he looks ~~glares~~ at you, "Sorry, his stand looked interesting!" You said, putting on a little smile but also genuinely sorry. You still should have been faster. 

"One more, and your finished, you got this job on luck. You best keep it" He glared spitting thise words out like it pained him that he hired you, while throwing the apron at you. Which you allow to hit your face. To hide the saddness that was shown. To keep your cool, your okay.

You just shrugged it off not seeing the confused, mad, sad look Papyrus was giving you. 

"Well I must get to work now! Papyrus you are welcome to stay of course if you would still like to." You told him lowering your voice. Smiling like you were saying nothing important. 

Feeling the judgmental, pity, angry stares sent yours and Papyruses way. Who also looked more innocent somehow? What? You kinda try and not think about it. Key word _try._

Papyrus once again follows you around everywhere you go in the bar. It was sweet and really adorable. It honestly didn't bother you he wasn't in the way always alittle far away so if ypu turned around ypu had space. Like he knew where you were going to step next. He was really the coolest! He had so many stories that honestly interested you so much. It also caught the ear of a few humans that were alittle interested as well.

Now that he was sitting down because you had to organize the back bar counter again. Its like it kept getting re-arranged. Which did frustrate you alittle.

"MISS HUMAN Y/N MAY I HAVE SOME DOG SOUP?! I AM RATHER PARCHED!" Papyrus asked do poilte. 

Which you were about to give him a glass of water. You knew 'dog soup' meant water.

"Sure it's in the back pond. Theres plenty for your freakish skeleton body to go right through." Your boss comments who you just want to punch his gross face! Watching Papyrus get dejected, makes the last straw. He was the nicest person to ever speak with you besides Sans, and a few others. 

That you _really_ hope liked you as a person. Sans was the funniest charming guy you have ever met. And even if Sans was in the Mob or a gang, which would be a monster gang you assume. You don't know if its against there will or if they are just doing it to help there famliys. Thats what some gang members are in there for. 

But thats besides the point, he is the sweetest most endearing person/monster you have ever met. 

So you took a full lower glass of wine bottle and _dropped,_ more like _slammed_ it on his foot. As it shattered on his shiny shoe then. *crash* *shatter* *crack* 

Then his screaming and shouting as he fell to the floor. Oh no. Oh no oh no! You made a reckless decision for someone you _just_ met. Don't freak out your okay, you can still save yourself to. 

You put on a horrified face, and put your hands on your mouth. Eyes widening like saucers. 

"Robert! Oh gosh! What do I do!?" You were hovoring over his scrunched up form. As he held onto his foot for dear life. Tears streaming doen his scrunched up angry looking face. It was not a pretty sight. 

"Go get the doctor you bitch!" He screamed at you, which you did flinch at. You did deserve that, as your soul was quivering in fear and your mind trying to stay clear. 

_Shame on you Y/N. Now you will pay the price for taking action like that. You knew to much...got attached when you just met him and Sans... You hope Sans will still come around just, just to talk with you would be nice._

While the burning sensation behind your eyes grew. You suddenly get picked up when you were about to move. Away from the glass shards.

"MY, MISS HUMAN Y/N YOU SHOULD NEVER GET TREATED IN SUCH A WAY!! ROBERT MAYBE THAT IS KARMA FOR YOUR GOOPISH WORDS! BUT I WILL CALL THE DOCTOR FOR YOU!" Papyrus said, smiling at you then him. 

Yeah, karma.... Please just let me get away with this one selfish horrible thing. You plead silently face still in the worried look. Which it was half way genuine.

Robert was still screaming drawing a crowd in. 

Papyrus got out his phone dialing the doctor in this town. 

Which they would come immediately. After saying it was Papyrus who was calling. 

"WELL IT LOOKS LIKE YOU HAVE THE DAY OFF! LET US GO OUTSIDE AND WAIT FOR SANS HE WILL BE ARRIVING ANY MINUTE!! HE WILL BE BUZZING TO HEAR I MADE A NEW HUMAN FRIEND!!" Papyrus looked worried for alittle then he seemed to look on the bright side. Which you liked. But when he said 'new human friend' you and him both seemed to freeze at the same time. Both for much different reasons. 

Papyrus was freezing for saying you were his friend when he hasn't even made his friendship spaghetti!! Or asked you properly!!

You were freezing for the friend...you said last night it wouldn't be so bad... As long as you were still careful. Sans and Papyrus treated you normally... So maybe just this once in such a long time. You make a friend. 

"WOULD YOU LIKE TO BE MY FRIEND!?" 

"I would love to be your friend." 

You both said at the sametime as Papyrus looked shocked them _beamed_ at you. While you look like a fish out of water, gapping up at him. Wait he was also gonna ask!? Heh, he really is a sweet monster 

"OH MY GOSH!! I MUST TELL SANS!!" Papyrus was fiddling with his phone. When you heard a familiar deep gravely baritone voice. That sent a pleasant *shiver* roll up your spine. But did also catch you off guard making you jump in Papyrus's hold.

"paps, who is your new friend?" Sans said, as Papyrus *Gasped* turning around, to face his older brother. "BROTHER! YOU DON'T SNEAK UP ON PEOPLE!! BUT I WILL EXCUSE THAT BEHAVIOR TODAY!! THIS IS MY NEW FRIEND MISS HUMAN Y/N WE MET FOUR HOURS AGO AND ARE ALREADY FRIENDS!!" Papyrus was buzzing making you bounce up and down. Your hair bouncing as well. As smile was on your face. 

"Yeah, I met your brother! He was handing out flyers about the new laws or added laws and we got to talking. I just recognised his voice and face from yesterday's announcement." you were talking alot faster now as you didn't even realize Papyrus put you down and you continue to talk. Sans and Papyrus looking down at you, Sans just thought you were very cute. Your like a small doll with your porcelain soft looking skin. Big green eyes that just hit your very soul. That hold so much emotion that it did worry him. 

" I wanted to apologize, I wasn't very professional with you as I should of been. I just realized it when I got home. It wasn't very respectful of me to do that. Sorry." You said, as you look up at him. Looking embarrassed and a shamed. You really thought about it. You even made him say his name first! And he is the Mayor of this town....that was not smart of you. 

Sans was, taken back by this. You were apologizing for not being professional. He liked that about you, he couldn't get you out of his mind last night. How you treated him, _he_ even forgot he was one of the Mayor's. You not only treated him like a actual person. You even made jokes and laughed at his. He is a pretty good judge of character. He does believe you are a kindness soul. He swears he can see it through your eyes like a window. 

But you still confuse him in someways that just make him more curious about you. 

"heh, darlin' don't ever apologize for being yourself." Well that struck a chord you didn't want to be pulled right now. Your soul pulsed with agreement but also heart ache.

That ain't possible for you... Your face stays the same a surprised. 

"i prefer people don't treat me with such respect just the average. im a simple guy like that." He looks down at you then he also forces his face to look like he didn't just feel that odd. Almost hopeless feeling coming from you. He didn't know what was going on. Were you okay?

When he said that you felt like you wanted to cry and yet be so grateful to hear something like that. 

"Well I will certainly keep that in mind. The way I act around you or Papyrus, who did get me the day off." Which you really cant offord, but it was your fault not his. You slammed the wine glass on his foot. Not him. That was your choice... You could have gone about it a different way. You still feel a ball of gulit in your stomach.

But you don't regret it.

"Sans and Papyrus if you could excuse me, I must get home actually! Papyrus it was a pleasure to meet you in person! Sans glad to see you again!" you smile softly up at him. 

You just feel like your about to cry, you haven't had this much real conversations or delightful talks with anyone who didn't treat you like... You know you wanted this. Its just so lonely. 

"OH, I WAS HOPING WE COULD GO OUT TO LUNCH AND THEN EAT MY SPAGHETTI!!" Papyrus looked so dejected, which made you feel like the most scum on earth. 

"Oh, well how about another time, I think I will have the day off on sunday. But I don't know I get off work around 1am so I won't be able to meet you anywhere. But we can still hang out, if-if you want to that is?!" You said, freaking out is that the right thing to say? It was the truth you can't hang out after work. And after today you will be lucky you won't be fired when you come in tomorrow. 

Sans frowns heavily at this? You get off around 1am that is one of the most dangerous times for anyone to be out. Thats when gangs and mobsters come out to do a trade or take out someone. 

How are you not dead? As morbid as that is, but he doesn't know how long you have been working here.

Infact he doesn't know anything about you. Hmm.

"that sounds good ta me, well still run into each other. i _promise_ you that. " he said, grinning wide, slouching lazily looking like he could fall asleep anywhere kind of skeleton. 

That word seemed like it meant something deep. Far then you will ever know at the moment. 

"Heh, okay then. Thanks again Papyrus ya saved me from losing my job. I look forward to seeing you again. Bye!" You shout happily. 

"cya darlin'." Sans waved, lazy at you. 

"GOODBYE MISS Y/N HUMAN!! I WILL LOOK FORWARD TO OUR HANGOUT!" Papyrus shouts, smiling. 

You give him a kind smile, while you take one more glance at Sans. Seeing he was watching you as well. His white star eyelights trained on you. Making you feel again like he can _see you._

 _Really see you._

Walking away, as you feel the stares on your back. Then the gossip starts to be a distant echo, as your emotions are all over the place. Happy, scared, anxiety, hope, hopelessness, it can't choose.

"Did you see that?"

"She was with those things."

"You know what they say, stupid people stick together." 

"Maybe they are forcing her?" 

"Did you see that skeleton touching her and making her fly while dragging her off!" 

"I heard Robert got attacked in his own bar!"

"You think it was them and she got dragged into it?" 

"What if she was just to oblivoius to see they are monsters and are just as bad as those colored people." 

"What an idiot."

"Isn't she all alone? Maybe thats why she us so stupid?" 

Just block it out. You don't _hear_ anything, your okay. You...have a friend now maybe two? Did Sans ever say he was your friend? Now that you think about it, no he never did. He was still kind and he is handsome... He said dont apologize being yourself... What if you can't even be yourself? Because your to much of a coward. To scared to be caught. To be yourself, Sans really makes you keep questioning everything you have built. He didn't even know how close he was with those words. 

You don't even realize your at your door. As little tears fall down, today was a good day. It it was, you met Papyrus you got a friend. Learned about spaghetti.

Sure you almost got fired, for being stupid and not knowing the time, or slamming a wine bottle on your bosses foot, or....not hearing everything those people said. Because that all... Just didn't happen because you should only keep the positive feelings inside. ~~even though deep down you know how broken and messed up that is. Your mind is becoming a prison. Its consuming you along with your heart.~~

Your anxiety is picking up, as your thoughts wounder.

Then you hear a very loud meow, coming from behind the door. 

Which makes you smile alittle, unlocking and opening the door. Ghost is sitting there with his chubby fluffy cheek face. Lazy bug blue eyes stareing up at you. With his raccoon tail flicking up and down. "Meooww!!" He meows very loudly. 

"Ghostie chungus! My baby, I think I need to visit some people. Its that time of the month anyway." You said, as you pick him up and he head butts you. Purring and meowong for food. 

You get him his tuna, then turning around leaning on the counter with your hands on the counter top. You start to think what you should bring them? 

Gathering the big wood straw basket, you look through your cabinets and grab the rest of your cans and along with your gronala bars, and other cabinet stuff. You also grab soap, a sponge, a few of your towels. 

It has been a long time since you brought stuff other then food. Then you remember something that... They need more then you. 

You place down the heavy basket. Your stareing at the plastic table.... Frowning. 

You walk up to it and gently flip it over. Now your eyes are only zeroed on one thing on this bulletin board. 

That ten dollar bill... You carefully unpin it taking it with both hands. Then you take the crisp unwrinkly dollar bill. 

And starts wadding it up like crazy, opening it then re-doing the same prosses again and again. Then you place it on the ground and you walk on it to create some sort of shoe foot print. 

Picking it up and then looking at the corner where the signature is that still made you confused and uneasy. You carefully rip only that part off no bigger. Immediately pinning that small crumbled piece of green. On your board and flipping it back over not looking at anything more. As your heart was still beating fast and you still just felt little flashbacks come into mind. Making you feel sick and want to cry. 

You look back at the crumbled wrinkled and now alittle ripped 10 dollar bill. You can still see it clearly enough to see its a real 10 dollar bill. And that it looks like it was on the streets and been through some rough times. 

Perfect. 

Placeing the 10 dollar bill deep in the basket. 

You really think this would help them, this is $1000, they could even get a place or help the little ones out.

Though, you look outside to see its still daylight. You don't know if you should leave today ot tomorrow morning? 

"Maybe tomorrow would be best, I hope they are still happy to see me." you whisper as Ghost meows loudly and scratches at the balcony glass door.

You walk over and open it feeling a small light breeze as the sun rays down in you and Ghost who just lays down on the wooden floor and rolls on his back. Exposing his belly to the suns warm blanket. 

"Your making me pretty jealous there, well time for some relaxing time. Maybe listening to the people walk by and reading a book will help keep my mind from wondering." you *sigh* hopeing it will. 

As you sit down in the sun getting all that Vitamin D,

As you relax stroking Ghost belly you start to think about them. You hope they still will welcome you, like always. 

+++

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, well looks like we are getting somewhere, I hope it wasn't bad.
> 
> I am trying to make Sans not Sans but MobTale sans. And it was harder then I thought. I hope to really grasp his character over time and make this more enjoyable. 
> 
> Did you like Papyrus?! He is so much easier to write! 
> 
> Anyway I am rambling, hope to see you guys in the next chapter which should be out the following week.


	4. A fragile smile

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAHHHH I'm BACK BITCHES.... Sorry I really wanted to Write that for effect. 
> 
> But for real I am back my TWINKIES!!! (>^<) So happy to be writing this again! 
> 
> I hope its still feels like the same story I am still working the kinks with this sansy boi but I hope you guys do like him. 
> 
> Anyway guys enjoy this chapter!

Teleporting home much to Papyruses disliking. Finding it so lazy and unproductive. Sans didn't think so much about it. They help him get around and right now he just wants to go to the couch. 

Half way listening to his brothers lecture. He was completely over it 3 minutes sooner than usual.

“so ya met y/n?” Sans asked calmly while trotting to the couch. He couldn't get you out of his mind. You were much different compared to other women. You spoke with kindness yet there was something extremely off about you. Concerningly so. There seemed to be something up with your soul. He was so engorged in his conversation with you he didn't think to CHECK you. Which was a forgetful move on his part. He always CHECKS every human he meets or is acquainted to. 

There is a reason only a few buyers and trade gangs get to do business with them. 

Seeing their true intent sure helps who ya trust. Well to an extent, and who needs to  _ bite the dust. “ _ heh” he chuckles just a little. Little darker than his usual jokes. 

“OH BROTHER! I DO TRULY BELIEVE SHE IS A KIND HUMAN!” Papyrus mood changed like a light switch. Beaming down at Sans whose grin turned a bit wider. Papyrus won't mention he watched you smash that wine bottle on that other mean human's foot! 

“ ya think so?” 

“WHY OF COURSE! THOUGH... HER SOUL SEEMS A LITTLE ODD!?” Papyrus tilts his skull in thought he couldn't see Sans like him. He was the Judge, a very important role that only the king can give. But Sans likes to keep his role just among the three of us skeletons.

But not all monsters have heard of him even humans have and the stories that are told were all bone chilling. 

That really got Sans attention. He *sighs* leaning his skull on the back of the couch. Remembering how your soul was so locked up yet it kept leaking such intense emotions. Some were much louder than others but they were still cloudy. 

“i think it's just a shy soul but not bad. nothing to worry about” he lied right through his teeth. But did he really? What if your soul really was just shy?  ~~ He knows that is bullshit  ~~

Papyrus nodded not commenting. It is obvious Sans doesn't want to talk about it or that it's just not with him. 

“I SEE! THEN WE SHOULD MAKE ARRANGEMENTS TO START SOME OF THE CHANGES ON OUR NEW TOWN!!” Papyrus walked to the couch and pulled out a pen and notepad he used to write down while he was out. Then Papyrus turned back towards Sans. 

“I WAS VERY OBSERVANT AND THE SMALL HUMAN Y/N SAID SOME QUITE SCANDALOUS STUFF! DID YOU KNOW THAT ONLY THE HIGHER UPS OR RICH HUMANS CAN HAVE THE LUXURY OF SPAGHETTI!!?” If Papyrus had eye's Sans would have watched them pop out right off their eye sockets. 

Sans frowned internally. He knew that. Humans were about rank, power, and money. That's all that they seemed to care about besides men wanting sex with every women they layed their disgusting eyes on or gold digger women looking for rich powerful men. 

He didn't want to judge how they survived. After all it was different for everyone and he knew that. But quite a bit of women try to rub up on him or just act like a whore. He always got chills everytime a lady would try and touch him and all that was ever shown in her eyes was disgust. Their souls always like that not wanting him but throwing away their pride and dignity to even touch a monster like him. 

But… you didn't do that. 

You even took his hand and looked into his eye sockets with those eyes that look so beautiful like a green field of grass but were clouded with swirls of such sadness and overwhelming pain. ~~Not~~ ~~physical.~~ That he thought he had only seen in the mirror… to surprise him even more you complimented his eye's or rather lack of. Calling them stars. He loves the stars so-

“BROTHER WHY IS YOUR FACE BLUE?! AND WHY ARE YOU STARING AT YOUR HAND!?” Papyruse's loud curious voice brought him back. 

Jolting and looking at him with his poker face grin. Shooting his hand back down. Too quickly. Damn hot magic better leave his face!

“ was just thinking of the  _ pasta- _ bilitys on how we should open spaghetti to the humans” he said dragging the subject away from his blue skull.

“YES THAT'S WHAT I WAS?!- WAIT! SAAAANSS!!” Papyrus stomped on the ground after hearing the pun. 

Sans burst out laughing and wiping a fake tear. “ what paps not tickling your  _ funny bone _ ” 

“NNNOOO!! STOP IT! I DO NOT! NOW BACK TO THE LIST!” Papyrus shoves the papers in his face. Sans eyelights try to scan the list when the door opens. 

“Alright cut it out you two. We have more prestigious matters on our hands then you two stupid shenanigans.” Gaster walked into the living room glaring at the two skeletons. Who gave their attention to their Father. 

Who was glaring in distaste at the two skeletons. Sans eyelights turn to little pin pricks. It's not like he hates their Father. But he sure ain't gonna win any father of the year awards from him. 

His face already into a lazy relaxed grin. 

“whats going on?” Sans asked immediately wanting to know. Gaster didn't look like he was having a good day. Which meant more work for him and Papyrus. 

Gaster storms up to them, throwing a newspaper on the coffee table. “ _ This _ is our problem. No more mumbo jumbo about some random human. We got bigger problems to deal with.”

For some reason that made Sans magic spike but not enough for Gaster or Papyrus to notice. So he was just eavesdropping. Good to know. 

“There have been numerous shootings all over the city and the most heard of even witnessed a glimpse of them have all been in this small town. We have no leads and our pathetic human buyers are getting cold feet and starting to back out before they become a tagert. We just need one clue, just  _ one.”  _ Gaster talked so lowly of humans, his voice sounding almost desperate. Asgore must be on his coccyx non-stop about this. 

This isn't good. If all their buyers start backing out they could lose millions. Then landing right back at the start unless they catch these bastards that are messing with them. 

“Two more monsters have been dusted in the past 4 days. Me and Asgore are trying to gather and coax them into groups of ten so we don't scare or start any more hate crimes to rise.” Gaster rubs his temple looking really worn down. Purple bags under his eye sockets. 

“WE ARE STILL GOING TO BUILD THE APARTMENTS FOR THE MONSTERS CORRECT?” Papyrus wearing a serious look histone much more with inside level. This was very serious. He was already devastated to hear about the other monsters' deaths. Now more. 

“Yes we are along with Grillby's bar and Muffet's bakery will be opening up soon. Papyrus you will go and find the best locations that are secluded enough for our base but not obvious. For both Grillbys and Muffets I will find a spot for our four apartment complexes.” Gaster pulls out a map and circles their city. It was more than they thought it would be. 

“ looks like we got more then what we expected.” Sans looking every nook and cranny of their new city on the map. He noticed immediately how there were a lot of back alleyways and exits. For a small town like this one, it was odd. Stood out alot actually. If someone were to accidentally wander in them they could get easily lost. 

“There of course will still be protection fees for this town. Since this town has a modern side and aside for the poor humans there will be two different ones. Punishment will be public.” He said with a sinister smile then chuckling tiredly. 

Sans and Papyrus glanced at each other in a silent conversation. 

“Now Sans I have a special job for you.” 

Sans *grunts* he always gets left with the most dirty or longer working jobs. But he would rather dust then let Papyrus do the things he has done. 

“ what is it?” he raised a lazy bone brow towards Gaster who gave him a smile. Which meant that wasn't a good sign.

“I need you to leave early morning to look for any signs of gang violence or a lead of some kind.” Gaster said simply but Sans looked like he was just punched in the gut. 

“ early morning?! how early we talkin!?” 

“Only 5am Sans, don't lose your skull over it.” 

Sans jaw opened and then snapped shut. *sighs* “fine i guess i can do that” he will just get it over with. Sooner its done abd out of the way the sooner Gaster will get off his coccyx. 

“Good now I will take my leave Queen Toriel wants me to count all the monsters again.” He sounded annoyed but still held respect for the crazy mother goat. Leaving the two brothers to get to bed. 

It was going to be a long ass morning. Sans teleported to his room undoing his tie and pants suit. “ahh” he *sighed* in bliss taking off that stuffy suit and pants, putting on just a white t-shirt and basketball shorts. 

Not wasting any time to flop on the bed with a loud *thump*. 

Tomorrow is going to be a long ass day. He might even just stop by to say hi to you. 

His bone lids closing as sleep finally took over him. Leaving him to a wake of nightmares. 

\---

*BANG BANG* “SANS I KNOW YOU WON'T GET UP BY YOURSELF! NOW COME EAT SOME OF MY FAMOUS BREAKFAST SPAGHETTI!” Papyrus swings his door open. 

Jolting up with a *gasp* Sans ribcage was rising and falling blue magic sweat coated his skull. His soul thumping against his ribcage like a caged bird. 

“c-coming bro, be right down” he said, keeping his voice steady as best he could. Rubbing his skull with his bony hand. 

He shook off the nightmares of Frisk killing the underground with Chara. Sans killing those humans that went back on their deal or tried to double cross them. 

He kept giving them chances to just tell the damn truth and just be honest… but he had to. Orders are orders. It could leave the whole monster race in danger. He does give them fair judgement. One could just be pulled into something they never wanted to do. Some take pleasure in killing and have a blood thirst for it. 

He didn't care about  _ those _ humans. He usually doesn't care about many humans. Frisk is the only human he cares about to an extent. Who was at Toriel's right now. Until they get more monsters in town and it is more stable. And so is that that demon Chara

Slouching at the end of his bed. He shook his skull and stood up putting back on his suit. Even though all he wanted to do was wear his blue jacket and basketball shorts. Sadly that was not for today.

_ Suiting _ up and teleporting down stairs his mind still in a haze. It was too early for this shit. 

“HERE YOU GO BROTHER!” Papyrus the best bro ever. Handed him a cup of black coffee and a plate of spaghetti.

A soft grin makes his way on his features. “ you're the best bro ever,” he said with so much love for his baby brother. Who puffed out his chest in pride. “NYEH NYEH OF COURSE I AM! WHO DO YOU TAKE ME FOR!?” 

“the coolest brother ever” Sans responds immediately meaning it down to his bones. He loved his bro. 

“NYEH THAT'S RIGHT! I AM GOING TO UNDYNE'S FIRST SHE ASKED IF SHE COULD TAG ALONG UNTIL ALPHYS GETS BACK FROM THE NYU!!” Papyrus packed his spaghetti lunch and a water bottle. 

“I WILL BE OFF BROTHER! HAVE A GOOD DAY! LOVE YOU!” He screams out the door down the hallway. 

“ love you to bro!” he shouts loud enough for him to hear. A distant ‘nyeh’ was his reply.

Turning to look back at his breakfast with a grateful smile. Shoving the whole plate of spaghetti in his mouth and taking his coffee to go. He shut and locked the door. Taking his time just for a second. 

To look up at the sky the dark blue with the last remaining stars was turning into a lighter blue the higher the sun came up. Hitting his knees with an odd sort of warmth that he could feel but it was more of a light feathery feeling. 

“ let's get this over with” 

Teleporting down into the town. No one was out after all no shops or stores opened until 6am. So he has a good hour before the humans start to wake up and open up their shops. 

Ducking into an alleyway scanning them all and getting to know them just in case he ever needs to use them in the future. His eyelights scan the dark dingy and honestly reeks of rotting food and blood. The alleyways scattered with needles, cigarette buds, and dry old crusty blood.

Scrunching his non-existent nose up in disgust. Taking off his fordara to cover his line grin and non-existent nose. His white sharp eyelights looked for anything that could help them. Fucking really repulsive if he weren't used to seeing stuff like this he might have thrown up by now. 

He bent down near a fresher patch a few later alleyways. Taking out a swab and just dipping the tip on the blood that was almost dry. Being protected by the sun from the dumpster. Poorly hidden. 

He was so tired and grabbing who knows blood on a swab in an alleyway that smelled like shit. At 5am in the morning was something he will  _ never _ do again. 

He was brought back tired, leaving him when he heard light jogging coming his way. Teleporting on the other side of the dumpster he waited. Only gangs and drunks would be out this early. 

He couldn't help but grin. A lead possibly? Then he could go back and sleep.

Little did he know just how much following that mysterious figure was going to change his life. 

The person lightly jogs passed the alleyway he was in. He watched the small cloaked figure jog past him carrying a huge tan woven basket. Filled to the top but he couldn't see what was inside from the cream colored blanket covering it. 

If that doesn't scream suspicious then he doesn't know what does. 

Trailing behind the human lagging behind a good amount just in case they turned around. He would have usually slammed them into the wall by now and telling him what a bad time they would have if they didn't talk but he didn't. 

He couldn't take the risk of this human killing themself with one of those white pills. No. Instead he was going to follow this human and they were going to lead him to their gangs base. He doesn't care which one. Cause if you find one you  _ will _ find another.

Like dominos one just falls on the other for help but in the end dragging them both down with them, as the cycle repeats. Until there are none left standing. 

After all one person's selfishness can punish everyone. 

Continuing to follow this human who seemed to know these alleyways in the back of their hand. It's like they have done this multiple times before. They are going in a flow motion.  ~~ Gracefully if he was being honest. ~~ Never making one misstep or stopping to question where they were. This went on like a maze for 30 minutes. The sun is already higher and brighter hitting the top of the roofs. 

Sans was getting tired teleporting so much or having to run. He was about to just capture them and just say fuck it. 

Until he started to recognize where they were. Seeing this on the map the outskirts of the town he followed as they took their last turn and paused for the first time. Stopping right outside the large green healthy forest. 

Good thing he was a skeleton. He didn't need to breathe but when he did hold it in for long periods of time it felt quite uncomfortable. But right now comfort wasn't something he was focused on; it was the figure that seemed to be looking up. What?

Not able to see their face. He quietly walked closer for them to sharply turn around and fuck he has never teleported away so damn quickly. 

*panting* heavily leaning his hand against the wall to take a slight peek behind the corner. 

Was he caught? Did they know? Well if that's the case then he has to take them by force. Forget about finding their base. 

They were just looking for anybody near by checking for any sounds or signs of anyone. 

Their soul was familiar but it seemed quiet. Like the person itself. Right when he finally caught his breath they made their way into the deep woods. 

He couldn't help the * _ groan* _ in annoyance and exhaustion leave him. “ when is this human gonna stop for good” 

Teleporting closer behind them but being careful where to step with all these twigs and leaves this was just a trap for a big monster like him. 

He follows them deeper into the woods when they all of a sudden come to another stop. He watches them look around making sure no one is around one last time. 

Lifting their hands that were white, they take off their black hood gently. And too pretty and delicate to be male hands. 

Sans eyelights blown to nothing. To say he was shocked would be an understatement. 

What were you doing out? Were you a spy? Were you meeting a gang? Was that what was in that basket? A trade? Weapons? It all wasn't making any sense. His mind was filled with questions and accusations with his anger building slowly. But then they seemed to melt away when he really looked back at you. 

Your pretty soft looking dirty blonde hair and big beautiful green eyes that were greener then the forest around them. Scans the area he can't help but be mesmerized by you.

Soul thumping softly. 

The bright warm morning light streams through the trees hitting your face and hair giving you this beautiful angel streaming glow. That looked truly enchanting.

He watches with big white eyelights, you give a small smile and he was just now seeing your mask fully down. 

He felt like he saw your  _ real _ smile. It looked completely different from the other smile you showed him yesterday. Then the one he is seeing right now that he looked. 

It looked more fragile, soft, and real. If a leaf were to fall on your pink lips that smile he was afraid it would shatter. His soul started to thump in a protective foreign feeling. 

Watching you start to continue forward your hair blowing slightly in the morning breeze. Your face just looked focused and your eye's. Stars he thought he saw emotion back then. 

It was nothing compared to now and what he was seeing was soul crushing. Your face just looked so sad. No sad isn't even the right word. Sorrowful. Miserable… dare he think that he sees hopelessness. 

He was even more worried that he hadn't even scratched the surface of that pain in your eyes. 

He felt like he was looking in a mirror and yet he was looking at another's lost soul's pain. One that made him ache for you. 

Is this what you really looked like when you were alone? Why did you look so lonely? 

You led him to a large clearing where he stayed behind a tree and you continued forward. Stopping when you took 20 steps into the golden green field. 

You step out into the open fully exposed. The light is fully hitting your face. Your skin was flawless, can you blame him for noticing. He was a skeleton and did have a slight fascination with soft skin. And yours was flawless.

He really had the urge to rub his bony thumb over your cheek. But that's creepy so he ain't gonna do that. And he was still a stranger and well he was your Mayor. That would be inappropriate…. Right?!

Instead he watches you place the heavy basket down and dig into your basket lifting the cream blanket to pull out a sliver old long whistle? 

You pursue your pretty full lips and inhale gently to blow. Your cheeks puffed out like a chipmunk as a  _ loud _ but soothing whistle tune he has never heard before, echoed through the forest. Bouncing off the trees and drifting through the air like a river. 

1 minute passes. Maybe it was nothing? But he highly doubts that. 

Then he hears rustling. His skull snaps to the multiple footsteps and sounds. His magic bristles and he stands on guard. His hand was already on his pistol ready to grab it and pull the trigger. 

He watches humans emerge from the bushes.

This is really starting to get even more shady. 

A lady with dark chocolate skin and a few other men all had a much darker skin tone like milk chocolate with dark brown eyes. 

He has heard people call them ‘colored humans’ and even sees signs up all around town saying _‘no colored allowed’_ or _‘white_ _only’_ but what's the difference? Just because they are darker they are labeled as something different? Treated completely differently with different limits and restrictions.

Tch wouldn't expect nothing less from humans. Treat monsters like crap unless they have power or authority. Then they are a real suck up. So why wouldn't they treat their own kind like shit over something as stupid as skin color. 

But you.

He leans against a big tree keeping in the shadows. Watching you smile sweetly towards the humans who seem to greet you like an old friend. Hugging you as one of the men took your basket. Somehow even though not only 1 minute ago you looked like you were about to fall down in despair. He hates how much he can relate to that. 

“ interesting darin’ ” pulling out a cigar from his pocket and lighting it with his magic. 

“ who are you y/n” ~~and what are you hiding under that mask?~~ The blue smoke swirls around his skull as he can't seem to take his eyelights off you. Watching you be lead away into the other side of the forest. 

You turn around to see a faint blue smoke fade away into the forest. But no traces of anyone in sight.

+++

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow I hope it was good enough for you guys. I hope you guys still like it and if you have any suggestions or see if I changed how I wrote this chapter then from the previous please tell me! I want this to be its own writing style and it be well good for you guys that you guys enjoy!! 
> 
> Also hope Sans didn't come off as a stalker I swear he is not a stalker! He is though on enemy's. 
> 
> Same with Gaster and Papyrus Gaster is well. Is gonna be a tough cookie but not as tough as Sansy boi! 
> 
> Thanks guys for sticking with me and being so patient! 
> 
> Tell mes your thoughts! 
> 
> Oh and this is what I imagine Sans looking like at the end. 
> 
> I  
>  I  
> V
> 
> Follow my Tumblr~ https://blue-skeleton6289.tumblr.com/post/617870051855482880/show-chapter-archive
> 
> Until next chapter my Twinkies!~


	5. You're no hero

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yayy I am alive!!! Anyway hey guys so happy to have this out I hope you guys enjoy!! Sorry for the wait! 
> 
> Warning! Uh I guess not but some self depression themes? Yeah. 
> 
> Enjoy Twinkies!

Knowing the alleyways and streets like the back of your hand. It was an advantage that you needed to have in this town. Heh, if you didn't have it. Let’s just say you wouldn't be here. 

You learned long ago to always go with your gut even if you second guess yourself. Your gut is always right no matter how nice someone seems or how greener the other side looks. It's a feeling you tend to follow.

Before you even realized it you were already outside of town. Staring into the deep forest, full of wonder and security.

You check your surroundings having this tiny feeling you were being followed. 

But when you turned around you saw no one there even when you glanced at the ground for footsteps or trances of anyone scurrying off. Nothing.

Sighing softly you frown under your black hood. It’s okay you’re fine. You repeat in your mind a few times. 

You were so paranoid. It scares you how everywhere you go you feel like someone in the crowd is looking at you. Seeing through you. That they know what you have seen and what you have done. 

It leaves you feeling like a candle on death row. 

Continuing forward passed the bushes and trees going left and right but deeper into the forest. The morning crisp air was drifting through the forest giving it a fresh earthy smell. One that you loved deeply.

So much so you wanted to stop. Just… just for a second would be okay right? 

Inhaling deeply you lifted your black hood letting it fall on your back. 

Feeling so lost and broken. 

Like the glue that keeps holding you together was off and this is what was left of you. 

Thinking of the fresh earth smell and the morning light that seeped through the trees. Just granting lil o you with this peaceful yet depressing moment. 

To be yourself. 

Because that's all you have left. Is you and no one else to understand. 

~~Wishing deep down someone was here.~~

Wanting just a moment longer you then start to continue forward. 

You have wasted enough time. 

Not long after you reached an all too familiar field. 

It changed each season in the fall. It would be tall tan grass like straw with pumpkins sprouting and growing. While in the winter it would be short and covered in snow which always looked like a winter wonderland or a muddy one. Summer which was coming to an end was green grass with a few weeds and tan grass. But Spring oh, spring was your favorite! It was the brightest green grass that wasn't too tall with the most beautiful wildflowers of all different colors and sizes. 

Stepping out in the summer upcoming fall grass field. You placed down your basket bending down to grab the silver whistle that was laying on top of everything. 

Inhaling deeply you blow the whistle one that was a gift that they made. It was a unique sound that only they had as it flowed through the air reaching their camp. 

Waiting in the green and goldfield always gave you this small sense of peace. No one around, no one to see your mask that has fallen. 

Until the familiar sounds of the bushes and footsteps come closer. Your mask is put back up and you smile ~~_cause_ ~~ like _~~everything~~ _nothing is wrong, seeing Sierra! A tall strong woman with dark pretty brown hair and light brown eyes with chocolate skin. Wearing a jean blue dress and old tan sneakers. Seeing her elder twin brothers who were 6 foot tall both quite handsome fellas. With black curly hair and dark skin that seemed to glisten in the sun. Both very strong and can be very dependable. Both are very nice when you get to know them but not at first.

They all greet you with smiles as you smile back a sweet smile. Luke, one of the twin brothers took your basket. "You didn't have to bring us this," Sierra said while breaking the hug. 

"It's really not a problem I don't even use this stuff! Come on let's go I wanna see James!" You said with excitement in your voice. Waving them off. It really wasn't much, just some towels and food. And the ten-dollar bill but that isn't yours. 

Both the elder twins gasp in unison in mock offense. "You didn't miss us!?" They said together. Placing a hand over their hearts. 

"Of course I did my favorite twins!" You shoot back while they go ahead, they were funny and did have these welcoming presents.

Heading back into the woods you have this weird feeling. You can't explain it but it gave you this urge to turn around. 

But when you do you see no one there in the woods that looks a bit more magical. You swore you saw a blue swirl in the air that faded away into the woods. 

Maybe it was the light? 

"Hey y/n you coming?" Sierra called for you to look back. 

You gave them a goofy sheepish smile, rubbing the back of your head. "Oh sorry was spacing out!" 

"Typical y/n come on let's go." Sierra rolls her eyes as she heads on in with you on her tail trailing after them. 

You all head up a steep hill that can be very dangerous when it rains. Rocks slide down and sometimes if it's a strong enough storm some of the leaning trees will break and go crashing down. Rolling and crashing into more trees which make those more unstable. 

So you all are very careful the children are not allowed nowhere near this hill.

Making it to the top with you panting while they look like they could run a mile. 

"Already tired huh?" 

"Noooo" you whine and lie weakly. Of course you were out of breath! But you can do it! Getting up and continuing forward ignoring their laughs. 

You see the familiar wooden log wall. Their little village was very protected; this place was like their own community. They only had a few guns that were hard to get a hold of. 

But they are all hard workers and with how racist the world is this was the smartest idea you have ever seen. 

They two guys up on the posts nodded letting us all in. As the village was small despite what you think they don't just let colored people inside. They have rules and plenty of people have broken them to get kicked out. 

Some just wouldn't change and it was sad but you can't change someone unless they want to change. The heavy wooden doors close with people greeting you.

"Y/n! Been a while huh?"

"Hun where have ya been?!" 

"Good to see you dove." An elderly man with white hair and wise golden eyes whose name was Matt said with a smile with such kind eyes it almost made you cry. 

Smiling at everyone waving enthusiastically. It was so good to see everyone. 

"Y/N!!" Turning around 

Seeing a familiar kid which made you smile wider. "James!" You called jogging to the little boy who looked so bright. 

"Oh, dear James don't you dare!- oof!" You pointed at him as he charged at you not stopping! 

He tackled you to the ground hitting your back knocking the air right out of you. "I missed you, why haven't you visited sooner!?" He questioned talking fast.

"Has your afro gotten bigger?" You asked which made everyone who saw the cute scene laugh. You dodged his question with one of your own. 

"Yes it has been a pain to deal with but I love it!" He smiled while he got off your previous question and forgot much to your relief. 

Pressing your hands on the ground you both get up as you brush off your yellow flower dress that passes your knees. 

James grabbed your hand jumping towards the other kids in excitement. "Guys, look it's Y/n the girl who saved me!" He shouts happily while you blush to try to shush him. 

"Shh, they already know what happened, no need to bring it up every time I come dear!" You placed your hand over his grinning mouth. Blushing slightly curseing to yourself about this troublesome boy that you loved so much. 

"Oh stop being so modest hun." Anne James’ mother who was in her late 30s spoke coming up to you with amusement on her face. 

"I don't know what that means but I think you are implying something," you said looking at her now with a look of confusion and narrowed eyes. While she sighed softly giving you a small motherly smile. ~~In smpathy~~ Her honey chocolate skin and dark brown short pretty curly hair bounced off the morning sun that was much higher in the sky. 

It made you feel guilty like a child getting caught in the middle of your lie but the mother not saying anything. Keeping your frown and looking in her eye's not breaking for even a second.

It doesn’t mean your gut isn't twirling umcomfortablely.

But then the look was gone and replaced with a cheery smile. "You know my boy talks about that night a lot even if it has been two years." She smiled gratefully towards you which twists your gut more. Like a knife. 

You bring up a smile looking down at James who was looking shamelessly proud. Puffing out his chest while his friends looked in awe or giggled. 

Your smile turned crooked. "Really?"

"Of course! You're my hero!" He shouted, dragging you into his small but cozy wooden cabin. Making you sit down on the table as Sierra comes in placing the basket down on their table. Leaning against the wall with her arms crossed. As Anne gently removes the cloth all looking towards the gifts even James who runs towards it in joy. 

Feeling tears build in your now crystal glossed eyes, you hold them back, closing your eyes while smiling. "It was nothing, really!"

_I am **not** a hero. He would only be **disappointed** if he knew. Just let him live blissfully oblivious. Let them all live it, just from **you**. _

~~_Cause if he knew he wouldn't treat you the same_ ~~

Just smile.

  
  


_\---That night 2 years ago. ---_

  
  


It was at night coming home from being an over-worker at a clothing store to stay later and organize the hangers, without even overtime pay.

You were walking down the dark streets checking your surroundings while listening to the deathly silence. When you heard a scream for help way ahead of you seeing a little colored boy! In the street lamp posed running towards you. 

"Help!!! P-please someone!" He was crying while screaming for help. He was skinny with mud stains all over his brown overalls. You would call him adorable if it wasn't the absolute fear in his voice and the terror on his face. One that should never be seen on a child's face no matter the race. 

You were scared so that was the first year when things sprawled down and you saw people get shot. You were so scared too. In Fact, your insides were flipping upside down. But the look of fear in the child's face...

You backed away into an alleyway to peek around the corner to see the man behind him

Not holding a gun but a rope. 

"Come 'ere ya Lil' brat!" He shouted his voice echoing through the empty streets or scaring off anyone or anything that was out. 

If the man wasn't holding a gun or trying to shoot him. Then, your heart sunk as disgust ran up your whole shaking body. Holding a hand up to your mouth to not gag.

He wanted him as a slave. 

To raise a child instead of an adult. To be obedient and less chance for them to retaliate. 

Even though it was now illegal you still see it from time to time under wraps or no one cares and no one says a thing. 

Or else you get killed word gets out. It spreads like wildfire in this town. It could be the simplest thing from burning a batch of cookies to talking shit about the wrong person… or knowing too much. 

You waited for the boy to run past your heart hammering as you reached out and grabbed his arm. Yanking him back enough while pressing your back against the alleyway wall. 

He kicked and even punched you in the face. What the hell!? But you ignored it trying to get him to calm down. Before the man came. "Ow! Stop, I am trying to help you!" You hush whisper as you try to keep calm, your body shaking like a leaf and heart beating so loudly all you could hear was your heart beating in your ears and the man's aggressive footsteps coming closer. 

The boy stopped struggling once he realized he wasn't in danger anymore. As you both froze as the man ran right passed you both. Shouting about the boy. 

The boy then started crying in relief. He was scared at first thinking it was another trick. Stars the sight was so heart breaking and his cries were ringing in your ears like a bell pulling roughly on your already bleeding heart. 

The darkness engulfed you both for a second while you tried to gather yourself, keeping yourself calm on the outside. The cold brick wall against your back was a reminder you needed to get up and get back home. 

"Come on, you can't stay out here, it's too dangerous. Let's go back to my apartment." you groaned as you stood up moving him out of your lap. Your head is hammering but you just need to get a hold of yourself. You're such a coward… your legs won't stop shaking and your heart is still beating fast.

The boy is more important. 

"But you're a stranger," he whispers, drying his tears. 

You can't help but snort at that. "Yeah and so was he" jerking your thumb back towards where the man ran, "I think you're safe with me, huh?" You said with softer eyes as he didn't argue with that. He kept his distance though as you got home making sure no one was seeing you two. 

You lead him inside unlocking the door looking both ways before following him inside. 

You watched him just stand there awkwardly arms crossed as he glanced around. You saw he didn't have any bleeding injuries or cuts. Which helped your worry settle. 

You watch the child and see him look around your apartment but notices he doesn't touch anything. He doesn't even go sit down on your wooden chair.

"You can sit down anywhere you like I don't mind." You gesture to the chairs or the couch if he wants to sit down. 

The boy says nothing, his dark brown eyes filled with caution and uncertainty. His curly dense afro black hair had tan dust in it and dirt. Now that you were looking at him he was really roughed up he was covered in dirt and did smell like when a kid played outside the whole day then came back in. 

You sighed looking at him what you hoped was soft calm eyes. Bending down so you were smaller than him. You look up at him.

"I know that white people treat you unkindly and I am sorry for that. But not all of us are the same, I'll show you if you just give me a chance." You kept your voice soft bringing your hand up for your palm to be facing him.

As you stared into his dark brown ones that looked shocked. His face scrunching up in a frown. 

Taking a little defense position but not moving away. Just staring at your ivory white hand then he glanced at your face once more. You hope you came off unthreatening and harmless.

He brought his smaller hand up to gently place his hand in yours. You smiled and stood up not letting go of his hand that tightened.

"My name is y/n, what's your name?" You asked him calmly waiting for an answer. 

"...James," he said quietly so quietly you almost missed it. 

"James, what a strong name. Well James it's nice to meet you." You smiled. 

"Would you like a bath? It's no problem I promise afterward if you would like I can help you get back home in the morning. It's very dangerous at night." You looked at him to see he looked a little nervous but nodded after looking at himself.

You lead him into the bathroom to switch the light switch on.

"I'll be right back with a t-shirt!" You let go of his hand and head to your bedroom to grab a t-shirt. Jogging over to James to see he was gone!

"James?" You looked around to see him on the floor against the wall with Ghost rubbing up against him. Purring while James had a happy smile on his face. 

"We only have dogs but we can't play with them a lot because they have to guard our camp. What is this animal called again?" He asked, looking up at you while still stroking Ghost’s fluffy soft white fur. 

"He is a cat. There are different breeds but I am not sure what he is. Found him when he was a kitten's cutest little fluffy ball but I didn't realize how much of a fat chungus he would be." you chuckled as Ghost turned on his belly to be pet meowing for more attention. You knew that they didn't educate colored people but you never knew it was this bad.

James laughed at that petting him more. "He has black balls?" James said, amused , watching Ghost lay on his back and his legs spread wide open. Which made you laugh out loud. Placing a hand over your mouth. "Yes he does and likes to show them off, now let's keep those comments down a little. I don't want your parents to scold me for that." you shook your head and grabbed his hand he laughed and nodded. "Fine!"

You got the bath ready making sure it wasn't too hot of water. Turning to him you told him to take his time while handing him a cream-colored towel and the shirt shutting the door. 

Grabbing his clothes you start to scrub them in the sink with soap and hot water. You couldn't afford a washing machine. They not only took up half the electric bill but we're so expensive to get. And are really freaking heavy! So scrubbing his brown overalls and what you thought was a tan t-shirt was actually a white one! It had holes that could easily be fixed. 

Getting the idea you finish washing and ring them out squeezing as much water out of them as possible. 

Going over to your balcony you hang them up. The summer night was very warm out so you are hoping it won't take too long. 

Going inside to gather up your sewing kit and seeing the kind of threads you have. You got out the white thread and the tan one. Grabbing one of your plainest dresses that wasn't girly. And started to cut it up. Fixing the sleeves and neck hole to make a small v neck sewing in the seems to hold it up in the lamplight. Satisfied with the top you thought about his size taking a wide pencil and marking it down so it would go a little past his waist so he could grow into it. 

When you heard a creak of your wooden floor. Turning around to see James who had the gray long t-shirt around on and went down to his knees. His afro hair looked a little glossy from being washed but it looked cleaner. All of him did

"How do you feel?" You turned towards him in your wooden chair.

"Clean," he said softly but his voice sounded hoarse from screaming. Which pulls at your heartstrings. 

"Are you hungry?" You asked to stand up and head towards the kitchen to grab a bowl spoon and some cereal. You grin "I know it's supposed to be dinner but do you mind cereal?" You asked him to hold up the box of Raisin Bran. 

He nodded really fast scooting on the chair as you placed the box and milk on the table. 

You get a bowl for yourself as well as sitting down to eat. A silence filling the air there and James scarfing down the food humming at the taste. 

Finally, you broke the silence. Once you saw him wiping his mouth with the long t-shirt sleeve. 

"Sorry for taking your clothes. I washed them and they are hanging out to dry now." You pointed to the balcony which he stopped eating to get up and check to find himself full. He got really close to check it out, making you stand up in alarm. They can't see him! 

"Let’s stay away from the window," you said calmly but you were freaking out on the inside. If they saw him not only would his life be in danger but the word would spread and it would be so hard to cover up. You have only been here a year and almost slip up on your act a lot but if this gets out it could make things much more difficult. 

Looking out the window to see no one. You closed the curtain to turn around and see James giving you this look. One that made you feel like dirt. ~~_Cause that's what you are_ ~~

"You don't want anyone to see you have a colored kid in your place." his tone held a hurtful snip. 

"No! Well yes, I-" you sighed heavily and looked at him once more to see him looking into your eyes. 

A look of shock on his face. How did he not see how heavy your eyes looked. Even now as a child he could only see to an extent but that look was almost the same one his mom and dad had when they were under so much stress.

"I don't know how to explain it." _You **will not**_ _put your troubles on a kid_ "But yes I am trying not to let them see you. If they see you they won't hurt me I might get a fine but... They will hurt you or send you away. That's why you can not be seen with me. Sadly this world is so dangerous and judgemental. They are scared-"

"Of me." He said looking like he is about to cry.

"No not of you. They are scared of your skin color because it's different. Humans don't like being different because they are scared of it. Why? Well, they are just being idiots. But you are not scary, your skin color is not scary, your human just like all of us. And you deserve rights just like us… but sadly I don't have the power to change that. This world is not easy, it will not be easy. But just remain who you are and don't change for no one." ~~_If only you could take your own advice._ ~~

~~_Coward._ ~~

~~_Hypocrite._ ~~

The boy began sobbing as he hugged you which sent you stumbling back. You wrapped your arms around him. 

As he just sobbed you don't know how hard he has it. You don't know why he is crying so hard. How all colored people have it you can't understand how hard it is for them. But you hope you said the right thing. 

It's a complicated world we live in. Even though it shouldn't be. We all have to live through it in our own different ways.

Not soon after he fell asleep you kept his t-shirt wrapped around him tightly and walked him to your bed. Placing him on it as Ghost hops on the bed while you tuck him in. Pawing at his chest then curling up to lay down. 

  
  


_\---Now_ \---

  
  


You remember that night too well staring at your balled up fists tightly as they lay in your lap. 

You didn't get any sleep that night staying up instead to make clothes for him. 

You're _no_ hero, but a coward. You didn't save anyone’s life, you are a horrible person who just runs or hides away. What would he think of you now? You only saved him. What about the others? You could have somehow helped… But you didn't. 

You hear gasps which bring you out of your thoughts seeing them all holding the once-crisp ten dollar bill. That now looked so old but real all the same. 

The other items on the table were particularly forgotten. 

When they all turn to look at you in shock they see you looking just as shocked as them! James whooping loudly how they are rich! 

"Is that real!?" You asked standing up to look at it in Anne's hands who was looking at the ten. Holding it up eagerly she checks the bill in the window light to be in awe. Tears gathering in her brown eyes. "It's real! Oh Jesus it's real!" 

They all jump with joy as you start to gather your cloak. Smiling at how happy they all are. While hooking your cloak around your neck.

"Well guys I need to head off my work has been crazy busy lately! But I _hope_ to visit soon." you said as they all looked at you then at the bill. 

"Did you give us this?" Sierra asked suspiciously narrowed eye's at you. But sees nothing different from your usual weird expressions

You looked puzzled then laughed "No that basket isn't even mine honestly I am really surprised it was in there." You said looking owlishly at the bill. 

"Here we can split it-" Anne began but you cut her off. Holding up your hand with a worried expression. 

"Nope! Trust me I don't need it. I got plenty of money already. Really, I promise I don't ~~deserve~~ need it." You said looking at them honestly as they all believed it. 

"Bless your heart y/n please come back soon!" Anne said, hugging you tightly. 

You smile. "I hope to." You whisper softly while breaking the hug. 

Hugging James and everyone else you head off saying goodbye to everyone as the two guards open the gate. Watching you leave as you look just like an airhead who was lost.

"Uhh?" You turn around and the two guards snort already knowing you forgot where the town was. 

"That way dove!" they both say, pointing left as you smile sheepishly and wave goodbye. 

You carefully go towards the steep hill. ~~You don't deserve to be around such kind people. When you are a dirty lier~~

Tears falling down your face trying to keep yourself calm. As your back was faced towards them in the distance. As your cloak flowed behind you blocking your now tear stained face. 

No matter how many people there were who were nice to you. You still felt so lonely.

+++

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow that happened! Hope this wasn't a boring chapter I might get into it more about how she was accepted into their community and more of that if you guys are interested! I hope it came out right and didn't offened anyone! 
> 
> Let me know guys what you thought!? I am so excited for the next chapter it should definitely be more up beat hehe! Maybe. 
> 
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated!
> 
> Follow my Tumblr for updates on ehats going on if a chapter is going to be late! Or just about some updates about my life. Like how I got smacked in the eye with a bungee cord!  
> @Blue-skeleton6289
> 
> Until next chapter my Twinkies!~


End file.
